It Wasn't Me, It was the Voice
by SkellingtonZero
Summary: Naruto has a demon trapped inside him, been charged with his parents murder, and locked in a hospital all at the age of five. Now he's out and going to school thinking everythings going to be all right. But the demon has plans of his own that involve Hinata, some little demon babies, and a whole lot of chaos. And all he wanted was for some poeple to like him. -L mild language,
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Requested By: sasuXsaku33

Beta: Kaya Kazaki

Authors Note: I know right now it seems like there are major plot holes in this story but it is not a one-shot. If you would be so kind as to stick around till the end things will make sense. Though perhaps not in the way one may expect.

It Wasn't Me, It was the Voice 

Chapter 1

"Naruto? It's bedtime, lights out!"

Naruto jumped as he grabbed the little box and shoved it under his bed before his parents came in. He knew it was wrong, his dad told him specifically to _never_ touch, let alone steal, artifacts from his home office but Naruto couldn't help himself. It was there on the bookcase, shinning in the late afternoon sun with gems stuck onto the box; it just looked so cool. He snatched it and stuck it down the back of his pants before his father walked in and sent him off to bed with the promise that he'd come and tuck him in.

"Naruto I said to be _in_ bed not beside it." His father sighed and shook his head, his blonde hair messy and tangled. He was in desperate need of a shower, having worked in his office all day researching, translating and writing about all the foreign artifacts he dug up on his expedition in Egypt.

"Honey leave him alone you, know he has boundless energy like you." His mother smiled and blew her little baby boy a kiss. "But get in bed baby, its ten o'clock already and a growing boy needs his rest."

"But I'm five!" Naruto pouted but with one warning look from his mother all the bite went out of his bark. "Okay Mommy." Naruto nodded and climbed into bed, resisting the urge to laugh at that fact that his parents knew nothing of the stolen box and this was just another normal night's procedure going on. "G'night, Daddy!"

"Goodnight Naruto." His father gave him a tired smile from the doorway. "Do you want a story or have you tired yourself out running around the house disrupting my work?" He raised a chastising eyebrow at his son.

Naruto waited until his parents shut off the lights, closed the door and walked down the stairs before clamoring out of bed. He didn't bother turning back on the lights. Instead, he groped under his bed until he found the small box and pulled it out. It glinted in the moonlight and cast weird, foreign symbols all over his bedroom but he was too enthralled with trying to open the box to notice.

Inside the box rested a single fang. It was pale white with a bit of dried blood caked onto the tip. It rested on a dark blue satin pillow with a small piece of paper beside it that read: _Don't touch! Don't __ever __touch!_

"A tooth? How boring…" Naruto scowled since he expected something more exiting that a tooth to be locked inside. Disinterested; he began to look at the box in a new light. Since it was just a stupid tooth, no one would notice if he just threw it away and stuck his chubby little fingers in the box to grab it.

"Nice box though…maybe I can-"

As soon as his fingers wrapped around the tooth, it began to glow a deep crimson red and burn his skin.

"AAAOOOWWWW!" He screamed and tried to shake the tooth out of his grasp but the tooth began to merge into his fingers, melting his skin. His heart pumped widely as adrenaline rushed through his veins causing him to panic.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" He screamed, tears streaming down his face.

Within seconds his father burst through his bedroom door.

"Naru-FUCK!" He stared wide eyed at the scene before him; there sat his son holding his bleeding hand while an eerie red glow emanated from his body.

"Daddy…" Naruto whimpered, the pain becoming too much for him to bear and he collapsed on the ground, the tooth still slowly lodging itself into his skin.

"NARUTO!" It was his wife's worried voice that spurred him into action and he leapt at Naruto with all the intensions of grabbing him and carrying him to the hospital.

But that isn't what happened. As soon as he touched his son the red glow began to seep onto his skin and burn his flesh. Within seconds it had covered his body and his skin started to boil. The only sound that escaped his lips was a low hiss. The_ pain..._

"Nar-AAAHHH!" Kushina stood shocked in the doorway, her eyes darting from her unconscious glowing son to her now steaming husband. She took one step into the room and that was all it took for the red glow to start oozing towards her.

"Minato…" Her voice broke and tears began to well up into her eyes before she realized the red ooze half way towards her. "Naruto?"

"G-go…" Minato groaned, trying in vain to tell his wife to leave; that there was nothing she could do to save them.

But Kushina ignored his warning and stepped further into the room, avoiding the red ooze to sidle alongside her son, Naruto. Terrified, she reached out for her boys. As soon as her fingers came within inches of them, her fingers tingled; _burned. _

"N-Naruto! Minato! What's wrong with you?!" She sobbed and tried to touch Minato's shoulder, but as soon as her fingers brushed it, blackness swarmed her vision.

It was bright, so bright. Kushina winced against the harsh light. As her eyes adjusted, she gasped. For sitting directly in front of her sat a massive fox nearly two stories tall, with brick red fur and nine swishing tails behind it. It was relaxed on the ground, a malicious smirk on its enormous face.

_"Hello, mortal. I suppose you came with those other blonde fools."_ He greeted. Kushina took a step back as cold fear chilled her. One side of its face pulled up in a grin, showing a missing canine. Desperately she tried to get a hold of herself and her surroundings but she couldn't pull her gaze away from the massive fox in front of her.

"Kushina?!" Came a new voice, starting her out fear. She twisted her head around and saw with great relief Minato standing behind her. She smiled; hope welling up inside of her at the sight of her beloved husband.

He noticed the fox and let out a small yelp and stumbled back, tripping over an unconscious body. Wearily he glanced down at the body he stumbled over and nearly fainted at the sight of his son laying there perfectly unharmed. Quickly he bent down and scooped Naruto up into his arms.

"Honey? Where are we? Who is that? That thing can talk!" Kushina pointed at the fox who merely laughed loudly. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the horrendous sight.

_"You dare speak with such disrespect in my presence? You, mortal, are very audacious. After so many centuries of sleeping, two strong and healthy humans would make a filling meal. Perhaps, I shall devour the child next."_ He purred in a deadly tone. _"As a dessert."_

Kushina gasped in horror, but Minato glared at the fox and forced himself to appear calm and collected, though inside he was shaking in terror."I know what you are. You are the legendary Nine-Tailed Fox from the East. The Kyuubi no Kitsune." Minato said and stepped up beside his wife and jostled her. Surprised at the fact that his voice didn't wavier, his confidence grew in his ability to get his family out of this mess.

"Oh my baby!" She cried and took Naruto into her arms, cradling his head to her chest while kissing his forehead. "Naruto baby, wake up honey wake up." She cooed.

The Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at the scene presented in front of him with the mother and her child and the father standing beside, ready to protect them. _"Oh? You are very knowledgeable for someone of your species, human."_

Kushina looked at Minato in fear. She didn't like the look on his face; it was a look she recognized as him about to do something reckless and dangerous. Fearfully she cradled Naruto closer to her body.

"And I know exactly how to stop you."

"_You do do you? How interesting…" _Kyuubi's eyes drifted to Naruto and his mother. _"How about this? I won't eat you or your wife if you give me the boy as a snack. After all he's the one that caused the…situation you are placed in now." _Kyuubi's lips turned up in a cruel imitation of a smile.

Kushina stepped back and clung to her husband's arm and glared at the fox. _No one _threatened to harm their boy and got away with it. Hand over their baby to this thing just so they can get away? How cruel is that? She would never sacrifice her son like that!

Suddenly, the fox stood up on all fours.

They thought the fox was huge lying down, it was positively colossal standing up. It could have easily crushed them both under a single one of its enormous paws. Kushina swallowed thickly and adjusted Naruto still unconscious in her arms. This was not looking good.

_"Then you understand the sacrifice you must make."_ He growled, leaning in to stare at Minato with his blood red eyes. Minato gritted his teeth in disgust while his wife clutched at his arm worriedly.

"Sacrifice? What's he talking about?" She whispered as he wrapped an arm around his wife in an attempt to comfort her and their unconscious son.

"There was once a ten tailed best, known as the Juubi. It was powerful; unstoppable. A man known as the Sage of the Six Paths split its power into ten beasts and cast the Juubi's into the sky, creating the moon. It was just a legend; I never imagined it to be real." He breathed deeply and began to nervously rub his wife's arm. "The only way to stop these things is to seal it up. You can't kill it, only contain it. The lesser demons, the Ichibi the one tailed and Nibi, the two tailed and such can be contained in specially made jars. The higher-ups all the way to the eight tails can be sealed in intricate scrolls and magical items." He rolled his neck, almost as if the act itself will pull them all out of this nightmare. "The most powerful, the Kyuubi, can only be contained...in a living being. And requires a human life to do so." He explained, his eyes boring a hole in the Nine Tailed Fox's forehead.

Kushina's eyes went wide with horror."You don't mean..." She breathed just as the Kyuubi let out a loud, roaring laugh that made the ground vibrate and echo around in the empty space. She winced as the sheer volume made her hears ring.

_"That is right foolish woman; the man has chosen to be a sacrifice to seal me away, once more! And he will use you as a receptacle!"_ He roared.

Kushina pulled away from her husband in disbelief."No. No that's….that's absurd! Minato?" She stared at him pleadingly and searched his face for the reassurance she needed.

Kyuubi paused and studied the blonde man, taking in his stiff posture, clenched jaw and hard eyes.

"I will not use my wife as a sacrifice." He declared and reached for his wife's hand. Slowly she grasped his fingers knowing if he wasn't going to use her, but then who was he going to use? He himself said it needs a human life.

Kyuubi raised his eyebrows in an expression of realization. _"Oh, so you intend to use the boy, do you?" _He asked conversationally as though he were merely asking how many sugars Minato took in his tea.

Minato didn't respond.

"Minato...you aren't planning on using Naruto...are you?" She croaked and turned slightly protecting Naruto's body with her own. He didn't meet her eyes and remained silent, his jaw working and eye twitching.

Understanding exactly what his silence meant she again jerked away from him and sheltered her son with her own body. "Have you gone insane?! You want to use Naruto, _our son,_ as a container for an ancient beast?!" She yelled and clenched her fists. "You can't! He's too young! I won't let-"

"There's no _choice!_" He snapped and glared at his wife, immediately silencing her. His blue eyes were brimming with tears, he didn't like this anymore than she did but something had to be done and this way the only solution. Kushina let out a chocked sob and dipped her head, tears flowing down her red cheeks as she stared at her beloved baby boy as she sank down to her knees.

"He will destroy everything we love if we don't do something…if we don't try." Minato whispered but it sounded like he was trying to convince himself just as much as his wife.

Kushina refused to meet her husband's pleading eyes, there was no way she was going to agree to sacrificing her baby. If this was the only way he was going to do it without her consent, how could he even think she would go along with it? How can he ask the _mother_ of his _son_ to do such a thing? She sniffed, her heart breaking down the middle. Slowly she raised her head and halfheartedly looked around, hoping for a way out of this place. But there was none. They were just floating in a white space, there were no doors, windows, flooring or even sky; it was just existence.

Minato blinked away his tears and turned to look at the demon.

Kyuubi sneered, knowing full well that Minato was going to go against his wife's wishes. _"If you think that I will let you cage me again so soon after I have gained my freedom you are sorely mistaken, mortal."_ He barked and swiped at him with razor sharp claws, but he dodged and began speaking in a strange-tongue; it was the incantation to seal away the fox.

Suddenly, the fox froze in another attempt to attack them, and tensed_. "You mortal! How do you know those spells?! They are ancient, lost to the ages!"_ He snapped before convulsing violently and cast a withering glare at Minato.

"I'm a historian and a part time explorer." Minato answered simply, and went back to chanting the strange language as he slowly made his way over to his wife. His heart broke at that look of pure unaltered hate she directed him.

"Stop." She whispered.

Minato wavered but continued to chant.

"Use me instead. Leave my baby out of this." She caressed Naruto's cheek but her gaze never broke.

Kyuubi used Kushina's distraction to his advantage and swiped at Minato, but missed by an inch. _"DAMN YOU!" _He hissed and spat, his saliva covering Minato and slowly starting to burn his clothes.

"MINATO! Use me instead!" Kushina laid Naruto down on the ground and stood in front of him. "Stop using my _baby_!"

Unwillingly she gained the demons attention instead and he turned to face her. _"He can't stop once he started woman." _He growled, his eyes darting between Minato still chanting and Naruto lying helplessly on the ground. _"Move aside." _

"No." She held her ground and stared right into the eyes of Kyuubi.

"_Move woman." _He hissed again, slowly stalking up to her, his tails flicking behind him strategically distracting Minato.

Kushina shook her head and cast one last loving look at her baby boy still unconscious behind her. "I will not abandon my baby. You want him you're going to have to take me first." She spoke calmly and surely. Her husband had already betrayed Naruto in her eyes and she wasn't about to do the same. Naruto needed at least one loyal parent.

Kyuubi gave no warning before he pounced on Kushina and swallowed her whole, coughing a bit as she punched, kicked and gorged at his insides but soon enough she would stop fighting as his stomach acid ate away at her, completely devouring her whole. Just as he moved to paw at Naruto, something shifted and he looked down to see his massive paws slowly disappearing.

"I'm done." Minato declared proudly and looked around for his wife. "Kushina I'm do-Kushina?" Worry and panic began to overtake him as he spun around but saw no indication of his wife, only Naruto still lying on the ground and the slowly disappearing demon.

Kyuubi turned to grin maliciously at Minato. _"That may be mortal. You may have sealed me inside that boy but I have eaten you're wife." _He purred his eyes glinting. _"And judging by the fact that I'm not yet gone you're boy isn't as strong as you thought." _With that said he jumped on the shocked Minato and devoured him just as quickly as his wife.

**OOO**

Jiraiya stared down at the child he was now responsible for and heaved a heavy sigh. Naruto was still unconscious and tied down to a stretcher but his parents were zipped into body bags. It was best that he was still unaware of what happened but it didn't lesson the situation one bit. It only made it more complicated.

"Sir?" Jiraiya glanced down at the young woman staring up at him. "I know this is a hard time for you but will you be riding with the child to the hospital?"

"No. I'll take my own car…I have some calls to make." He sighed wearily before glancing around at the busy scene. It was now around one A.M but the street was live with the flashing lights of police cars, ambulances, endless headlights of SUV's and houselights of inquisitive neighbors. He didn't think there was one person left asleep on the street as soon as word of the Uzumaki's murders got around, which didn't exactly take that long. Wearily he clambered into his own vehicle and tore after the ambulance. After a few seconds he pulled out his phone and dialed, praying that someone would answer. He angrily pressed the end button as a voice mail began to play.

"Damn it, Kakashi, pick up your god damn phone!" He growled to himself. He dialed again and was relieved to hear it pick up on the third ring and swerved slightly, earning a loud curse and blown horn from the car next to him. He indulged his anger and flipped the driver off; right now he could easily beat the crap out of anyone who crossed his path. That included stupid drivers.

"Kakashi, get down to the hospital. Something's happened. "He was lucky, normally he had to call three or four times before he actually answered.

"_What?_"

"I'll tell you at the hospital."

"_I'd rather you tell me now so I can deem whether or not I want to go down to the hospital or not._"

"Naruto's parents are dead."

"_I'll meet you at the hospital._"

**OOO**

Jiraiya watched as Kakashi and Iruka walked into the hospital, hands shoved into haphazardly thrown on winter jackets with scarves barely covering their throats. Obviously they rushed out of the house and made haste to the hospital.

"Thanks for coming." Jiraiya greeted stiffly, sipping his coffee. He'd been there only twenty minutes and had already located the best coffee shop in the hospital and found out that Naruto was healthy, just unconscious. They were going to keep him there for observation and later in the morning, after the police had conducted their investigation back at the house they were going to come and question him.

Kakashi nodded and glanced around the waiting room, it was empty and slightly depressing with the bright paint and wall liners. The heavy smell of antiseptics and bleach only added to the glum atmosphere, it was as if the hospital itself was trying to remain neutral to all the pain everyone suffered.

"How is Naruto?" Iruka asked and rubbed his hands together to try and get some warmth back into them. It had started snowing on their way over making the ride and mood even more depressing. "Is he okay? What happened? Where's Minato an-" He stopped talking at the dark look Jiraiya sent his way.

"They're dead." He said emptily; he couldn't break down. Not now. Not when there was paperwork to fill out, people to talk to, and things to get done.

"What happened Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked and looked at the older man. Jiraiya was old, but not stupid. On the contrary the man still had his wits about him despite being old enough to collect pension.

Iruka shifted. "So what happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

"Then what _do_ you know?"

"I think something is trapped in the boy."

Iruka and Kakashi's brows turned down in suspicion; they all knew what Minato did as a profession but they also knew the man could attract trouble like no other. Once they found him hiding an illegal killer snake in his basement. Needless to say they talked him into handing it over to the government. Immediately.

"Which boy?"

"The newborn born fifteen minutes ago. Beautiful baby girl. She has brown hair and eyes-what do you think Iruka?" Jiraiya derided and shifted, trying to relax himself.

"What? What is that supposed to mean?" Kakashi demanded.

Jiraiya glanced around the empty waiting room and lowered his voice. "Minato had a lot of…dangerous artifacts in his office. And I found a suspicious box in Naruto's room."

"So? We all know the kid's always-"

"I think he stole it from his father's office. And when he opened it he unleashed whatever it is that killed Minato and Kushina."

Iruka rolled his eyes and shook his head disbelieving. "And where the hell is this magical creature that was somehow trapped in a shiny box?" He snapped then winced at the harsh tone in his voice. They were all a little high-strung at the sudden death of their friends but that was no reason to start going at one another, especially Jiraiya who's had years of dealing with freak happenings. After all he himself is a historian and has been around the world, if anyone's seen it all it would be him.

Jiraiya took a gulp in his now cold coffee in an attempt to moisten his dry throat. "In Naruto." The room seemed to drop a couple degrees.

"You're shitting me." Iruka said, not quite ready to believe the outrageous claim Jiraiya had just made.

"No."

"Naruto killed his parents?" Kakashi said, incredulously.

"No…the thing _in_ Naruto killed his parents."

Kakashi snorted and looked around. "I need a drink."

**OOO**

Naruto woke to the sounds of a mildly annoying beeping sound and a woman speaking. _"I genuinely think its best." _

"_Are you sure Tsunade? He's a child, only five years old." _

"_I know but given the special circumstance its best. Legally and…morally." _

"_Really? Morally? I can see the legal s-"_

"_Jiraiya you asked for my damn opinion and I gave it!" _

"Mommy?" Naruto croaked as his eyes finally peeled open and drowsily he looked at one face, then the other. "Grandpa?" He mumbled sleepily and rubbed his eyes.

Tsunade, the doctor snorted and glanced at Jiraiya. "Grandpa?"

"It was his father's idea." He muttered, slightly annoyed at being called Grandpa in front of his old friend. "Technically I'm just the Godfather." He clarified. "Hi Naruto. How do you feel?" He asked and took a seat at the end of the hospital bed.

Naruto rubbed at his eyes again before shrugging. "Tired…and hungry. Where am I?" He looked around at the hospital room, eyes going wide. "Where's Mommy and Daddy?"

At that Tsunade and Jiraiya exchanged a look before Tsunade cleared her throat and put on a fake smile on her made-up face. "Hello Naruto I'm Doctor Tsunade."

"You wear a lot of make-up." Naruto stated staring at her his blue eyes wide in awe at the red lipstick, eyeliner and eye shadow all piled onto the doctor's face.

Tsunade's smile twitched but all she did was nod and grit her teeth. "Naruto, honey how do you feel? In any pain?"

He shook his head 'no', attention already focused on the window and the blue sky. "Where am I?"

"In the hospital. Now do you remember anything?"

"No, where's Mommy and Daddy?" He persisted and itched at his arms.

It was then Jiraiya took a deep breath to steady the nerves before looking Naruto in the eye. "Naruto, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this…but…your parents are dead."

"What?"

"Yes. I know this is hard for you but…I love you Naruto. Remember that." And then Jiraiya left, he couldn't bear the look in Naruto's eyes, the betrayal the accusation that stared back at him bold as ever. When he got halfway down the hallway he heard Naruto's wail of pain followed by Tsunade's cry for help. He didn't look back.

**OOO**

Later that evening Jiraiya met Kakashi and Iruka at a bar all in need of liquid help at the moment given the tragic situation; in hindsight they probably should have stayed home that give since the barman had set the television on the local news station and they were talking about the tragedy that befell the Uzumaki's late last night.

"_We're at the scene of the murders and as you can see the police still have the entire house blocked off. They aren't releasing further information surrounding this horrible case but witnesses have stated that they saw Naruto Uzumaki, the son of Minato and Kushina Uzumaki being taken to the hospital. No one so far has been arrested for the murders of Minato and Kushina as of yet." _

Iruka shook his head at the television and directed his attention to his old friend. "So what are you going to do? He's your responsibility now isn't he?" He asked, nursing his drink of whiskey and coke.

Jiraiya took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm going to put him in a psychiatric hospital."

"What?"

"I spoke to his doctor. She thinks that Naruto may be…it would be best given the circumstances."

Kakashi eyed his friend and took a sip of his Gin. "The circumstances being?"

"That despite what I think happened the police strongly believe Naruto killed his parents and if I agree to put him in a mental hospital under twenty-four hour care they won't get involved in his life. After all what can he do if he's locked up right?"

"But the boy's only five, how can they think that?" Iruka scowled.

"I don't know but if I refuse on his behalf he will be sentenced to juvenile hall till he reaches the age to be transferred to a prison then sentenced there for life."

"Still…that poor kid. He's only, what? Five?" Iruka rubbed his eyes. "He's too young to be dealing with all this shit."

Jiraiya nodded sadly. "You don't think I know this?" He ran a hand down his face then rested his chin on his knuckles. "If that monster _is_ inside of him the best place for him would be a place with the capabilities to handle people hearing voices in their head. No matter how I think of it that's the best solution."

"I still don't believe there's a 'demon' in Naruto." Iruka scowled. "I think someone broke into their house, murdered Minato and Kushina and framed him."

"Why would someone do that?" Kakashi asked and downed the remainder of his drink and signaled to the bartended for another.

"I don't know." Iruka grunted. "I just can't believe their gone…"

**OOO**

"_Wake up Boy." _

Naruto groaned but didn't wake.

"_Wake up, Boy, wake up. It's time to wake up." _

This time Naruto shifted and groaned, finally forcing his eyes open to look for the person pestering him. But he saw no one in the weak morning light; it was just him and the sound of the heart monitor beeping. He swatted his ear irritable in a lazy attempt to get rid of the annoyance.

"_Funny." _

Naruto jumped and looked around. The room was empty. "Who…who's there?" He whispered and pulled the hospital blanket up to his chin as his gaze swept the empty room.

"_Finally. I thought you'd never wake Boy." _

"Where are you?" Naruto asked, his voice breaking.

"_In you my pet. In you." _

Naruto looked around the small hospital room again. He gnawed on the tip of his thumb betraying his age of a child barely old enough for kindergarten.

"_Don't you remember?" _

"Remember what?"

"_Of course…you were sleeping."_

"Mister this isn't funny." Naruto scowled and glared at the empty space around his bed. "Stop it. I'm going to tell my Da…" He trailed off, suddenly remembering what Jiraiya and his doctor explained to him yesterday.

"_Ah, you remember don't you? You're parents are gone now. Dead. How sad." _

It was then a nurse walked in followed by Tsunade, just in time to hear Naruto start wailing. "NO! MY MOMMY AND DADDY ARE ALIVE! ALIVE!"

"_No they aren't boy, they are dead. I saw them with my own eyes. Dead. You'll never see them again." _

Naruto stared down at the white sheets pooling in his lap, his normally bright eyes dark with horror. HE clutched at his head, shaking it from side to side hoping to stop the voice. "SHUT UP SHUT UP! STOP SAYING THAT!"

Tsunade stared at Naruto for a few seconds before waving to the nurse to hold down the boy before he started getting violent again and pulled the syringe she had waiting out of her pocket. After the way Naruto acted up yesterday she decided it would be best to sedate him for the move. After all it took three nurses to sedate the small boy and two of them got injured in the process. She didn't think it wise to take the risk. Naruto was being transferred to the care of Orochimaru, the Doctor at Kyoto's Mental Hospital and the man was known for his lack of patience with violent patients. Though that thought worried her but she banished it from her mind; she had enough on her plate anyway.

It took all of one minute before Naruto stopped struggling and the nurse could release her hold on him. "What was that about?" She asked softly, eyes trained on the now drowsy little boy on the bed.

"I don't know." Tsunade stared at him, worry etched in her face. "I really don't know."

"Should…shouldn't we do something then?"

"No. He's not our problem anymore."

"Ma'am! H-"

Tsunade scowled. "Silence! Get back to work!"

The nurse bit her lower lip in worry; clearly the boy was having problems how could she be expected to just ignore it? And he was so young too! Just a little babe, it hurt her heart to just hold her tongue.

Tsunade saw the pained look on the nurse's face and sighed. "I'm just following Jiraiya's orders. He doesn't want anything done in regards to his talking to himself. Leave it be Shizune."

**OOO **

Reviews would be nice.

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Apologies for the late update. My internet provider has been giving trouble.

It Wasn't Me, It was the Voice

Chapter 2 

Twelve Years later

Naruto – Age 17

Naruto lay on his bed, staring up at the blank white ceiling above him with his hands folded behind his head. He wore the standard issue light grey hospital pants and tee-shirt but nothing else. Absently he kicked his feet, growing mildly annoyed with the lack of freedom to move about. Over the years the guards, nurses and doctors have one time or another faced his wrath and he long ago was deemed a danger to himself and the other patients. He lost his right to almost all means of entertainment and instead was forced into a solitary padded room where he now lives.

"_I'm bored." _

"Yeah, you and me both."

"_Let's have some fun." _

"No thanks. You're fun always gets me in trouble."

"_We could break out of here, raise a little hell." _

At that Naruto snorted and shifted on his bed. "I think you mean more than a little."

"_I'm getting really tired of just lying here all day and night boy. It's been months since we did anything." _

"Months, _exactly_. Maybe with time they'll let me go outside or something."

"_You're trying to be good for a maybe? How stupid kid, let's do something now."_

"No, it's not stupid because I miss the damn sun!" Naruto hissed, knowing that there was a guard not ten feet from his door and if he heard something there goes his chances of anything. "Just shut up."

"_You said you were bored I-"_

"You're just tr-"

"Hello Naruto. Talking to yourself again?" His door opened to reveal a young man with silver hair pulled back into a pony tail wearing glasses and a white doctor's coat. In his hands he held a tray with food. "Here's your lunch." He walked inside and a guard wheeled in a cart to place the tray on.

Naruto sat up and sent him a half smile. "Hey Kabuto."

"_Hi Dipshit. What load of crap are you shoveling today?" _

Wisely Naruto didn't answer Kyuubi and instead held out his arm for the usual check-up.

Kabuto smiled and sat down on the chair the guard wheeled in. "Go on and eat. I'm just here for company today." He waved off his patients arm.

Immediately Naruto dug into the mashed potatoes, red beans and chicken soup.

"_You eat like a pig." _

Kabuto remained quiet for a few minutes before finally saying something. "How are you today? I see you're still hearing voices."

"I'm fine. Good actually, a bit restless…I really want to stretch my legs." Naruto answered around a mouthful of beans before reaching for his cup of apple juice and downing half of it. He learned long ago not to correct Kabuto whenever he made a diagnosis or talked about the one voice. Many times he insisted it was multiple though Naruto told him hundreds of times it was just one. Who happened to be a Demon Fox with Nine Tails.

"Yes, you have been doing fine. Really well actually. Maybe you do deserve a reward." Kabuto held out his hand and immediately a file and clipboard was placed in it, followed by the door closing leaving just Kabuto and Naruto in the room. Idly he flicked open the thick file and skimmed a few pages. "Yes you have been exceptionally good as of late. Perhaps I can arrange for you to go outside for an hour or two. Would you like that?"

Excitedly Naruto nodded his head and hid a grin behind his apple juice.

"_Well…looks like you were right boy." _

**OOO**

The next day Kabuto arrived bright and early to find a sleeping Naruto falling half off his bed with the sheet tangled around his legs and the one pillow lying abandoned in the corner. With a sigh he slammed the door shut and watched as his patient jumped awake then promptly fell completely out of bed.

"Fucking hell!" Naruto yelped as he was personally introduced to the flooring and slowly picked himself up to see Kabuto staring down at him, one eyebrow raised in mild amusement.

"_Damn that fucking doctor to Hell and back!" _Kyuubi roared in Naruto's head. _"Who the hell does he think he is waking US LIKE THAT?! I was having a wonderful dream of KILLING PEOPLE! HE SHALL FEEL MY WRATH! GET UP BOY! GET UP!" _

In vain Naruto tried to ignore the ranting Fox Demon in his head and rubbed his face with a heavy sigh. Already he was beginning to feel the pain throbbing in his head.

"Good. You're awake. Hurry up shower and get dressed. Breakfast will be waiting when you're finished." Kabuto stated.

Naruto squinted up at him. "What?"

It was then Kabuto smiled beseechingly. "You're going outside today. Hurry up."

**OOO**

The warm summer sun felt amazing on Naruto's skin. The gentle wind blowing through his hair and face was indescribable. It's been months since he was last outside and it felt like heaven. He threw himself down on the grass, folded his hands behind his back and closed his eyes; just lying there under the sun was worth the months of being good it took to get him there. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the soothing scent of grass and flowers.

"_I suppose this does beat that stupid room." _

Naruto didn't respond. He needed to prove that he was fine and could handle being outside, that way Kabuto might let him go out more. If he just started chatting away on his first day out that wouldn't exactly score him brownie points.

"_Are you just going to lie here the entire time?" _

No answer.

"_Hey kid, don't ignore me." _

No answer.

"_Boy! Get up and do something! Have a look around!" _

Naruto took a deep breath and slowly released it before opening his eyes to stare up at the clear blue sky above him. It was beautiful with large feathery clouds slowly drifting in the wind. If he listened hard enough he could hear birds chirping somewhere.

"_Kid this isn't funny. Answer me." _

No answer.

"_Fine…do you want me to assume control then?" _

"No. Stop it man I'm trying to enjoy this." Naruto whispered without moving his lips; it wasn't a mastered skill yet but it got the job done. Letting Kyuubi take control was the last thing Naruto wanted. The last time that happened he blacked out and woke up strapped down to his bed for a week. Later he found out he knocked out a guard and went screaming through the halls waving the guards stolen underwear as some sort of victory flag. It took three men and two sedation shots to bring him down. It wasn't his finest moment. Kyuubi however, begged to differ.

"_Well I'm getting bored. At least take a look around." _

To oblige Kyuubi, Naruto climbed up onto his feet and took in his surroundings. He was in the back of the hospital in the field that they owned that had a small garden, a court for playing tennis and other sports. A small pond guarded in case anyone got any ideas, and a path that took the walker all around the field. Kabuto was sitting at a small table under an umbrella reading. He wasn't allowed to leave Naruto alone by himself; even under the watch of some guards.

"_Well well…what do we have here?"_

It took Naruto all of five seconds to find the object that interested Kyuubi, or rather person. In the distance walking around the small pond was a woman being escorted by one of the other doctors. She was petite with long dark hair tied loosely with a piece of ribbon; she wore simple jeans and a pale lavender peplum shirt.

Naruto swallowed thickly as she walked closer to him up the path.

"_Get her…get her! She's beautiful…wouldn't it be nice to mate with her boy? Look at her…that innocent face, her breasts and that tiny waist…" _

Naruto tried to ignore Kyuubi but his eyes were drawn to the mysterious woman with the pale eyes and long dark hair. Who was she? All he could do was stare in awe as she walked up the path, past him still talking to the doctor. His stomach twisted itself into knots as he caught her perfume drifting in the wind.

"_And those hips! Boy that's child-birthing hips!" _

Suddenly Naruto was moving before he realized it and was right behind the young woman.

"_Yes…she's right there! Grab her! Grab her right now!" _

He reached out his arm and lightly touched her shoulder, his attention completely focused on her and her alone.

"OH! Hello." She turned around and all he could do was stare at her in wonder. She was so beautiful, even more so up close. She smiled kindly at him, something that was new and it made his heart beat faster and his breath quicken. What was this? What's happening to him?

"_What are you waiting for boy?! Grab her!" _

"Naruto!" Kabuto's arm was on his shoulder before he could blink. "What are you doing?" He pulled him back, away from the woman.

"Ka-Kabuto!" Naruto struggled to get out from his grip.

"What?"

His gaze remained locked on the now baffled woman in front of them still smiling. "Who is she?"

Kabuto looked up and offered her a smile and shrug. "I'm sorry Ma'am, he's..."

"No, no it's alright. My name is Hinata." She smiled at them and waved at Naruto.

"_Hinata…what a beautiful name." _

"That's a beautiful name." Naruto mindlessly repeated the Kyuubi's complement.

Kabuto's eyebrows shot up in surprise, never before in all his years has he ever heard Naruto complement anyone. Ever. What exactly was he witnessing here? Could this be-no. His patient isschizophrenic, it's impossible. "Naruto let's leave this nice woman alone and finish enjoying your time outside alright?" He gently pulled on his arm. "Naruto." He warned.

"Thank you." Hinata smiled warmly and held out her hand for a handshake. "What's your name?"

"_Look at that hand! So delicate…so delectable…" _

"Naruto. I'm Naruto." He answered and slowly clasped her hand and held it in a light grip, terrified he might hurt her.

"Hinata." The red haired doctor behind her finally spoke; it was a woman which mildly surprised Naruto given anyone he met before was usually male. Not that he met many people; it was usually the guards on rotation and the occasional attendant. "We should go, this…he is…"

Kabuto immediately knew what she was hinting at and scowled. "Tayuya." He warned.

Completely oblivious to the silent exchange of words going on above her head Hinata continued to smile at Naruto, intrigued by his wide honest blue eyes and obvious embarrassment. She was willing to bet he'd never spoken to a girl before judging by his stiff movements, darting eyes and shy smile. "So I take it you are a patient here?" She asked and slipped her hand out from his light grip.

He nodded slowly.

"_Say something boy!" _

"I'm volunteering here for summer." She looked around and tilted her head back to feel the sun on her face. "To get extra credit you know? But it's good to get field experience."

"Huh?"

"…_When I said say something I meant in English, idiot." _

"Oh I want to become a nurse and well…experience you can never go wrong with." She smiled at him again.

"Naruto." Kabuto returned to pulling on his arm. "Let's leave Hinata and Doctor Tayuya and let them get back to work." He glared at Tayuya over Naruto's head. "Plus you want to enjoy your time outside don't you? Why don't you and I play tennis? You haven't tried that yet ha-"

Just then Hinata interrupted. "Am I interrupting your time outside? I'm sorry, I didn't know." She frowned. "Again, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." Naruto smiled bashfully. "I…I don't mind."

"_Don't stutter boy! You aren't a princess! WE don't act…act so damn timid!" _

Ignoring Kyuubi, Naruto cleared his throat and scuffed his shoe. "Would you like to play tennis with me?"

It was then Tayuya finally placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder and gently squeezed. "I'm sorry that's not how things work here. Let's go Hinata, you need to look over and get to know the patients."

"Isn't he a patient? Doesn't he count?" Hinata insisted, slightly annoyed with the obvious hostility going on. Naruto may be unaware of it but she sure wasn't. "I don't see why I can't spend a little time with him." She sent Naruto another smile. "I can't play tennis today but I'd love to join you for awhile and keep you company."

**OOO**

Two minutes and many hisses, glares and unspoken threats later Naruto and Hinata sat on a blanket spread out on the grass under the sun with Kabuto watching them much to Tayuya's annoyance. She had been invited to join them but she declined and rushed off, grumbling about filing a complaint against Kabuto, to which he chuckled at. He was slightly worried about his patient talking and being around someone who was not prepped to his specific needs but his curiosity outweighed any worry so he just sat back and watched them from a distance.

"How old are you?" Hinata asked, more than a little intrigued by Naruto.

That stumped him for a few seconds before he remember his age. "Seventeen."

"Oh wow, so am I. How long have you been here?" She asked as she slipped her flats off of her feet and set them on the grass beside her.

Naruto shrugged and watched her from the corner of his eye. "I don't know…forever I guess."

"_Since you were five boy. Five. It's not that hard to remember. So what are you planning on doing to her? Luring her in are you? Is this another one of your plots that takes time? Why not strangle her now hm? Doesn't that sound nice?" _

Pale eyes opened wide at his answer. "Forever? Do you mean you were born here?"

"No…just feels like it. I was put here when I was a kid." Absently he plucked a blade of grass and twirled it between his fingers. Unconsciously his fingers deftly twisted it into a knot. He blinked, baffled by it and flicked the blade of grass away.

"Oh…I'm so sorry to hear that." She genuinely sounded sorry and reached out a hand to squeeze his shoulder. "Do you have any family that come to visit?"

Naruto glanced at the warm hand on his shoulder and his face heated up. "Y-yeah. My grandfather and some of his friends come sometimes."

"_Again with the blushing? What are you a princess trapped in a goddamn tower?"_

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"So…do you go to school?"

He shook his head 'no.'

"Oh…do you have a tutor here?"

By now Naruto was at a completely lost, he had no idea what she was talking about but he just liked to hear her talk. It was nice hearing her soothing, gentle voice for once. Usually it was either a man's, or someone yelling at him for no real reason.

"_You should probably say some funny and witty boy. Otherwise she'll think you're fucked in the head…oh wait! You are!" _Kyuubi laughed, his voice booming and echoing in Naruto's head giving him a mild headache.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I can't go to school or…what you said." He tried to converse with her but it was difficult trying to think with Kyuubi snickering in the background and trying _not_ to look and sound as weird as he actually was.

"But if…I don't understand why you can't go to school." Hinata frowned and began to fiddle with her fingers. "Have you hurt anyone?" She whispered.

Naruto shook his head 'no.'

"_That's a lie boy and you know it. Remember the time you attacked that guard? He was asking for it but that does classify as hurting someone." _

"Well then you should be able to go to school." She nodded. "Have you ever asked?"

Again, he shook his head. It never crossed his mind to ask about school. For as long as he can remember he's always been in this place with doctors and guards and medication. Maybe once in a while his grandfather, Jiraiya might come by with a present or Iruka or Kakashi might drop by to check up on him but this was his life. All he knew was these walls, these clothes and these people who poked and prodded at him, provoked him, fought and sedated him. "What's school?"

At that Hinata gasped and stared back at him in pure unaltered shock. What is school? How could someone not know what school is? But then he started to color and stared back down at his bare feet and she realized how rude she was being and schooled her face back into a small smile.

"School is a place of learning. You read, write, and learn about the world and literature, history, science and math." She smiled comfortingly. "Though being seventeen most of that is over and done with and usually junior or senior year you're trying to figure out what to do with your life. Like college or working full time. Moving to another state or staying at home. That sort of thing."

Naruto's face remained completely blank. He had no idea what she was saying but he smiled at her voice. It was soft and gentle; like a soothing balm for his mind. When he listened to her Kyuubi actually shut up and only muttered occasional smart ass comments instead of his usual nonstop monologue of criticisms and horrible ideas of destruction. Hinata was like the paradise he didn't know he was missing, when she talked nothing else mattered to him or Kyuubi. It was a miracle.

**OOO**

"School?" Kabuto repeated dubiously. "You want to go to _school?_"

Kabuto stood inside Naruto's room in the late evening, they had come in sometime after lunch and he left Naruto to shower and change while he went off to file some paperwork and check on his few other patients. For a young genius doctor his life was somewhat easy; he got to choose whichever patients he wanted to care for and call whatever price he wanted. Needless to say he was no stranger to the value of a dollar. He had hoped Naruto would rest while he was away and came back with dinner. What he found was a mildly confused but excited blonde teenage boy just waiting till he arrived.

"_He wants an explanation idiot." _

"Yeah, Hinata was telling me all sorts of things and…and I want to go. Can't I just try it?"

Kabuto eyed his patient, taking in the hopeful yet determined teenager staring back at him. Why not? Sure it'll take some work and money but Jiraiya was rich and in control of Naruto's finances. As long as he okayed it he didn't see why Naruto couldn't _try _it. Ever since being under his care Naruto hadn't murdered or even attempted to murder anyone else therefore the courts had no right to intervene on the decision. So why not? Plus, by his calculations Naruto would be in the last year anyway so if things went wrong-well hopefully nothing will go wrong.

"I have to talk to your Guardian." Was all he said by way of permission.

**OOO**

Kabuto sighed and dialed the now memorized number and waited for him to pick up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Jiraiya."

"_Oh, Kabuto. Hello, is everything alright?" _Kabuto sighed at the obvious dread in his voice. Apparently Jiraiya still hadn't forgotten about the call he had received about Naruto making that guard go commando.

"Yes. Naruto is fine but…"

"_But what?" _

"He wants' to go to school. He's adamant about it."

"_School?"_

"Yes."

"_Like…actual school or getting a tutor to teach him?"_

"No, actual school. He wants' to attend a real high school."

"_Where the hell did he get an idea like that?"_

It was then Kabuto heaved a heavy sigh, knowing this was his entirely fault. If he hadn't let his patent go outside, if he had checked to make sure no one was in the courtyard maybe none of this would have happened. But then again maybe it was for the best. Naruto was growing up and exhibiting good signs, maybe it was time for a change. "He met a girl."

"_Kabuto this isn't funny." _

"This isn't a joke. He really met a girl and she told him, I guess about school and now he wants to go."

On the other end of the line Jiraiya scoffed. _"Well obviously he can't!" _

"I don't know about that." Kabuto stated ominously.

"_Excuse me?" _

"He's been perfectly fine these last couple months." He shuffled some papers around on his desk. "Almost a year actually and apart from occasionally talking back to the voices in his head he's fine. He hasn't attacked anyone, hasn't acted out recently, he's been…normal. The medication has been stable for the last…" He trailed off and shuffled some more papers around before finding the one he was looking for and quickly scanned it. "For the last eight months. I don't see if he wants to try, _really_ wants to try, I don't see why he can't."

"_You got him to take the medication straight with no problems for eight consecutive months?" _Jiraiya asked sounding impressed. He knew that Naruto scorned medication with a hate that rivaled an alcoholics love of an open bar, it was nearly impossible for him to take any pills since he was adamant that he didn't have a problem. Well a problem aside from hearing one voice in his head that belonged to a demon trapped inside his body.

Kabuto sighed. "Well…yes and no. He doesn't know he's been on medication since the…_last_ incident."

"_So how does he take it if…are you lying Kabuto? What has he done this time?" _His voice dropped to just above a whisper. _"Listen if this is about more hush-money we had a deal. You said you'd do this for-"_

"This has nothing to do with that!" Kabuto quickly cut him off. The money was lucrative and easy and he wasn't about to endanger it at all, however he also had a bit of a soft spot for Naruto. Despite all the rumors and shadows surrounding the young patent he really did have a good heart. Aside from the fact that when he lost control it almost always ended weirdly, oddly, and bloody with someone ready to file a lawsuit. "He doesn't know he's taking medication. I crush it into his food and drink. Of course he does experience mild side-effects and they are beginning to show but it's nothing really."

"_What are the side effects?" _

"Slight memory loss. Though I imagine in his particular case it would be an improvement." 

"_Alright going with this for a moment." _Jiraiya paused to take a deep breath then slowly exhale. "_How exactly do you propose this is done? He can't just go enroll in some school. And what about…what about what only you and I know? Who-how can this even be done? Kabuto have you really thought this through? What if it happens again?"_

"Well that's true he will need an escort and someone to keep an eye on him. I recommend sending a guard or two with him who unfortunately will need to know the _entire _situation. And he will need regular visits to me. But with a few adjustments, a strict schedule and some careful planning I don't see why Naruto can't try to go to school."

Jiraiya didn't say anything.

"He's young, only seventeen years old and I think he's beginning to realize how much he's missing being in here all his life." Kabuto continued on. "Since he's been under my care for all the years and he has been exceptional for so long there really isn't a valid reason why now, ten years since the…incident, that we can't test to see if there is some improvement."

"_Twelve years. That's not his entire life." _

Kabuto rolled his eyes and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Majority. The majority of his life." He corrected.

"…_If you think it's safe for him and everyone around him fine. As long as the police don't nose around I'm okay with it. Set up the paperwork I'll pick him up." _

"Great."

"_When?"_

"I can have everything ready for tomorrow."

"_Alright_." Jiraiya sighed wearily. "_This isn't what I expected Kabuto." _

At that Kabuto suppressed the grin spreading across his face. "I know. But what's the worst that can happen? He realizes he hates school and wants to come back?"

"_It might happen again Kabuto. And I can't pay off another investigation." _

**OOO**

No one told Naruto anything about what Kabuto and Jiraiya was doing. In fact he didn't see anyone again the remainder of the day and hardly ate anything. He was worried and anxious that Kabuto would say no and instead hire a tutor-whatever that was-and he would never see Hinata again, even though she said she was going to be working here. He was locked in a private cell in the far end of the hospital; somehow he doubted they would let her just pop in for a chat.

That night he tossed and turned, much to the Kyuubi's amusement.

"_As much as I want to get out into the real world and have some fun I don't see why you're so worried." _

"I want _out._ I didn't know this place 'school' existed."

At that Kyuubi snorted. _"What? You think everyone lives like you do? How stupid are you kid? Wow…you really do need schooling…" _

"Shut up you aren't helping."

"_Did you want me to help? Well why didn't you say anything?" _Kyuubi derided. _"You aren't stupid just…not intelligent. And you're handsome so that makes up for it! Though those scars on your face aren't-they're rugged boy! Rugged. You know girls really like scars…I think…"_ And so Kyuubi went on until Naruto fell into a fitful sleep.

**OOO**

The next morning a somber looking guard stood outside one of the side entrance doors to the hospital smoking a cigarette. He was in full gear with messy black hair and a beard; he was tall but right now he was slumped over leaning against the building for support. "I can't believe I've been reduced to babysitting." He mumbled dejectedly.

Across from him stood his partner Kurenai, also leaning against the building with one leg crossed over the other a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. "Me either."

It was from Asuma, her longtime partner and friend she picked up the bad habit of smoking from. There were times she thought to quit but that thought always passed just as quickly as it came. "I don't know if it'll be easier or more of a pain."

"My bet's on pain." Asuma snorted.

"Asuma give me another?" She held out her hand in a fairly demanding way.

"Where's your pack? Didn't you buy one last night?" He scowled but fished in his pockets for his pack of cigarettes and tossed it across to her.

"Finished it this morning." Kurenai mumbled as she stuck another cigarette between her lips and lit up, inhaling deeply. "Hopefully I have time to finish this before we have to go."

Asuma groaned loudly and glanced at his watch. "What time do we move the kid?"

"I don't know…what did they say? Ten?"

"Sounds about right…" He peered down at his watch. "Got five minutes. Suck in that smoke and weaken your lungs Kurenai." He took a long drag out of his cigarette and grinned. "I don't think his dear old Grandpa will like us smoking around his kid."

At that she chuckled and pushed off against the wall. "You never know."

**OOO**

Hayate, a young guard with dark circles around his eyes strolled down the hallway with his partner Anko and young intern who had just started work about a week prior. He had that 'young-and-naïve' quality about him and still got overexcited about every little thing. Including checking on each patient every two hours.

"I heard that boy, Naruto? When he killed his parents a demon got sealed inside of him because he was so evil." He gossiped excitedly. "We're going to check on him right? Make sure he isn't-"

"Naruto isn't evil Lee." Hayate sighed, tired of dealing with the young guard. He'd been enduring his questions for two whole days and he was already exhausted by his incessant questions and way off conclusions. "He's Schizophrenic. There's a difference."

"That's not what I heard."

"Why are you listening to idle gossip? Your job is to protect them and the doctors from themselves not listen to lunchtime chitchat."

"But isn't there something weird about him?" Lee continued on happily trailing after the two older, annoyed guards. "I saw him once. I also heard that he's so calm and cool but talks to himself a lot like he's-"

"He is mentally ill Lee." Hayate cut him off. "How many times do I have to say it?"

Lee continued on, oblivious to the discomfort he was causing. "I also heard there was a magic box they found in his room and his grandfather found the truth and that's why he locked him here and he's been looking for a way to extract the demon in him."

Anko scoffed. "Listen to yourself talking about magic and crap. As far as I can see the boy killed his parents and should be locked away." She glared down at the young intern over her shoulder. "Stop gossiping about the patients and do the job."

Hayate nodded sagely and continued down the hall behind Anko; they were just outside Naruto's room now. Anko knocked on the door and listened for his usual response of 'Hey, how's it going?'

But it never came.

She tried again. "Naruto! You sleeping? Wake up!"

No response.

"Naruto!" She banged on the door with her baton then peered through the window. "Fuck! That little brats missing!" She cursed and flicked on the lights inside the cell from the outside panel. She stood directly in front of the cell door, scoping out the inside by tilting her head each and every possible way but saw nothing except an empty bed.

"What? Who?" Lee tried to peer into the room as well but got jostled aside by Hayate already pulling out his phone as he leaned around Anko to see inside.

"Naruto!" Anko hissed and stepped aside to let her partner see for himself without any trouble.

"Uzumaki?"

At that she rolled her eyes dramatically and resisted the urge to punch the intern in his face. "No! The _other_ Naruto! The nice one with the black hair! Of course Uzumaki you fucking idiot!"

Lee's face paled as realization hit. "Shit! What do we do?"

"Will you two kindly stop using that hole in your face? I'm on the phone." Hayate scowled at the two of them and waited patiently for someone to pick up and hopefully get some answers; a few rings later someone picked up.

"_Hello?" _

"Hello Jiraiya, its Hayate. I don't want to alarm you but it is required under your specific orders that if I notice anything suspicious to phone you immediately."

"_Yes, I know Hayate." _He sounded tired and in desperate need of some strong coffee.

"Naruto is missing."

"_Don't worry." _Jiraiya sighed into the phone. _"Naruto's safe, here with me actually."_

"He is?" At that Hayate's eyebrows shot up into his hairline and waved off Anko who had her fingers posed on the emergency button located a few steps down from the room.

"_Yes I took him out today."_

"Oh…"

"_Yeah." _

"For like…an overnight visit?" Hayate fished.

"_No…listen didn't someone tell you?"_

"Tell me what?" He tried to ignore Anko glaring at him as though all the world problems were his fault. It was quite difficult, especially with Lee pacing in the background and muttering something about youth.

"_Naruto's been released."_

**OOO**

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Apologies for the late update. Again. I've been going through some things.

It Wasn't Me, It Was the Voice

Chapter 3 

Getting settled into 'normal' life was much more difficult than Naruto originally thought it would be. He wasn't scheduled to even think about school for another two months given the fact that it was summer, but that wasn't even the beginning of his problems. He had new found freedom, well under the strict supervision of Asuma and Kurenai, so it was more like experienced-guards-monitoring-everything-you-do kind of freedom. But he had no idea what to do with all this time on his hands. Although Kyuubi had plenty of ideas and had a nonstop commentary going from the second he was escorted to Jiraiya's home, Naruto figured it would be wise to not act on any of them. Yet.

"_Boy we're free! Free as the fucking wind! Do something! Move!" _Was all he kept saying over and over and over again until the sheer size of Jiraiya's house overwhelmed him for a few blissful seconds.

"Whoa…this…this is a _house?"_ Naruto mumbled in astonishment.

His guardian Jiraiya nodded and stood a few feet away from him staring up at the double staircase in the middle of the foyer. "Yes. And it's your home too Naruto."

"What?" Naruto stared up at Jiraiya in shock.

"_Ours! Ours! Boy this is ours! YES! Move! Walk! I want to see where we now live!" _Kyuubi ordered but Naruto wasn't capable of obliging at the moment; he was still trying to remember how to breathe.

"Yes, yes." Jiraiya laughed nervously at his expression. "Come now, I want to show you you're room. It's on the second floor, right opposite the room where Asuma will be staying. Kurenai not to worry you're close as well." He nodded at Kurenai and flashed her and Asuma look filled with meaning before motioning Naruto to go explore his new home.

**OOO**

While Naruto ventured off to explore the house, Jiraiya pulled both Asuma and Kurenai into the kitchen. Silently he reached into one of the taller cupboards and pulled out a half empty bottle of Whiskey and took a gulp right out of the bottle. Sighing as it burned down the back of his throat he turned to face the two guards staring at him in mild shock. Wordlessly he tilted the bottle in their direction, offering them a drink. Neither accepted.

"There are some things," Jiraiya began, his voice low and strained. "That you need to know. I can't tell you everything right now but later tonight you will come up to my office when Naruto is asleep and I will tell you the entire story." He stared meaningfully down at the bottle of Whiskey.

Asuma and Kurenai exchanged suspicious glances.

"You both need to keep a sharp eye on Naruto. He is capable of more harm than you realize."

At that they both cocked an amused eyebrow, already brushing him off as a doddering, over cautious old man that was ready to cry wolf as soon as possible to get rid of his psychotic godson. It wasn't anything they hadn't seen before.

Seeing their amused looks Jiraiya scowled. "I'm being serious. Naruto is-"

Just then the loud slam of the front door interrupted him. "Hello? Jiraiya?" Kabuto's concerned voice echoed through the house. "The front door was unlocked! Where are you? I need to speak with you!"

"Kitchen!" He shouted back then returned his attention to the two guards in front of him. "You will be taking him out soon. Watch him. Do not let him out of your sight, not for a second. If the slightest thing changes bring him back. Immediately."

Again, the two guards exchanged a glance but nodded just as Kabuto walked in.

"Ah." The doctor nodded politely at the two guards before locking eyes with Jiraiya. "Here you are. We need to speak." His gaze flicked over to Asuma and Kurenai watching with interest. "In private. Perhaps you two should go talk with Naruto. Get to know him. I'm sure he's eager to get to know you two better." He smiled encouragingly.

Kurenai glanced at Asuma before they both looked to Jiraiya for conformation. Wordless he nodded and they silently left the kitchen, leaving the two men to chat in private.

Kabuto and Jiraiya waited a few seconds until they were sure no one was around listening before speaking. "Do you really think this is a good idea?" Jiraiya asked, staring at Kabuto now leaning against the countertop.

The doctor shrugged. "Isn't it better to have tried and failed than to not have tried at all?"

"I don't think that applies to this particular circumstance."

Kabuto merely raised an eyebrow at him. "I fully believe that with the drugs dissolved into his food, a strict schedule, the two guards and routine meetings with me he should be well enough. Within a month we should be able to determine whether he is fit for this lifestyle or if he should be readmitted back into the hospital." He spoke with confidence.

Silence built between the two and then they heard the loud slam of a door somewhere upstairs. Neither moved for a few seconds.

"I think you should probably check that out." Kabuto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You have his medication?"

"Yes." Jiraiya nodded, his shoulders dropping slightly. "And the directions on how to use them."

"Where are they? Somewhere he can't reach I hope."

"In my office."

"He's not allowed in there?"

"No. Not even in an emergency."

At his cold tone Kabuto cracked a small smile. "Does he know this?"

"Very soon he will." With that said Jiraiya left the kitchen to see just what exactly his godchild was up to.

**OOO**

"_Listen all we have to do is open that window, tie some sheets together and we're free! Simple!"_

"We?" Naruto mumbled. "You mean _me_."

"_Hey, I'm the one giving you the ideas." _

"Exactly so keep them to yourself." Naruto began to look through the bookshelves, having not seen a book in years let alone hardcover it was an experience to see the sheer amount lining the shelves. Not to mention being allowed to actually read them.

"_I want to see something that's not the inside of a building!" _Kyuubi continued on. _"Let's go to one of those shop things we've heard about. Or those…what is it? Stripping bars?" _

Wisely, Naruto didn't respond. Instead he began to thoroughly inspect his new room. It had a large king sized bed, matching side tables, walk in wardrobe, flat screen television mounted on the wall, a couch for lounging on with a coffee table, a wall to wall bookcase, writing desk, laptop, and some random chairs. Naruto had no idea what half of the things were or what they were used for but he knew from just looking they were all expensive.

"_Just think you were missing out on all of this for years." _Kyuubi began nonchalantly. _"Don't you want to see what else you've been missing?" _

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Naruto?" It sounded like Jiraiya. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

The door opened to reveal Jiraiya who slipped in and shut the door behind him. "Hey." He strolled around the room looking for anything broken, once in a while glancing at Naruto before finally sitting on the couch. "What do you think?"

Naruto frowned and stared at him. "About what?"

"The room. Do you like it?" He gestured around them.

"_I'd rather b-"_

"Yes, thank you." Naruto nodded and looked around. "It's amazing."

Jiraiya nodded and settled his gaze on Naruto who still stood uncomfortably by the bookcase. "I'm sure you know there are some things we need to talk about."

"Yeah."

"Starting with that voice you hear inside your head."

At that Naruto's eyes widened in excitement. "You believe me that it's just one?!" He whispered, terrified that Kabuto might overhear. Though that was ridiculous since he was several miles away working in the hospital and Naruto was with his legal guardian. Little did he know Kabuto was actually downstairs writing down details on how to secretly administer his medication and how frequently it should be done.

"Yes." He sighed and massaged his forehead with the thumb and forefinger. "Let's not get too into that right now though, there are more pressing things to discuss. Like you keeping that voice of yours to yourself."

"_You can keep your orders to yourself, you old bastard." _Kyuubi hissed. _"But thanks for letting us out. Really appreciate it." _

Naruto ignored Kyuubi in favor of sitting down on a chair and giving his Godfather all of his attention.

"People don't like people with problems Naruto. You will learn that soon enough." Jiraiya continued, looking at his Godson with sympathy. "So try and keep your…problem to just those that already know okay?"

Understandingly Naruto nodded. Of course he knew what a social leper he would be if people found out he could head voices, or in this case a demonic voice in his head. There was no need to clarify that one. If Kyuubi didn't already give him that lesson those gossiping guards sure did.

"Good. Now to go over some rules; you can go out as long as you take Asuma and or Kurenai with you." Jiraiya shifted and ran a large calloused hand though his hair. "I took the liberty of hiring a personal chauffeur for you since I won't be able to drive you anywhere." He sighed tiredly; clearly he was in need of a good night's rest, something he hasn't had in years. "That's another thing Naruto. Do not; under any circumstances enter my private office on the third floor. Is that understood? If you need to speak to me and I am up there call. That's the reason telephones were invented. Do not even entertain the thought of sneaking up there."

Wearily Naruto nodded.

"_What's on the third floor? What are you hiding old man? A woman? A prostitute? A sacrifice?" _

"You will attend any and all scheduled appointments without hassle. And I know you're a young man but _try _and stay out of trouble okay?" And so Jiraiya went on, laying down the house rules and consequences, what is expected of him and so forth.

All in all it was pretty easy. Do as he was told and stay away from the police. What could go wrong?

**OOO**

A lot. A lot could go wrong when you have a Demon Fox trapped inside you and wouldn't shut up when it's the first time you're out on your own with only the hospital guards standing in your way on the path to total freedom.

"_Boy! Look! What is that shit?! Bacon! It's fucking BACON!" _

Scowling Naruto zeroed in on what Kyuubi was excited about and saw a little street cart selling little hotdogs wrapped in bacon. "Holy hell they sell everything here…" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"_Get some, get some now! I want to try that bacon!" _

"Hey," Naruto turned to see Asuma withdraw a cartridge of cigarettes from his pant pocket. "Can I have that?" He pointed over his shoulder to the vender.

Wearily Asuma sighed and withdrew two cigarettes before shoving the pack back in his pocket. "Still hungry?"

"Asuma just buy the boy what he wants." Kurenai sneered and snatched one cigarette out of his hand. "At least he's asking and not just taking. Honestly the expression on those policemen's faces…they looked so-"

"Cut him a break! How's he supposed to know how things work out here?" Asuma grumbled and withdrew the wad of cash Jiraiya handed them before they left. Soon he was going to set up a credit card for Naruto but he hadn't gotten around to it yet. Instead, he just handed Asuma the wad of cash and asked him to help Naruto out.

So far Naruto's shoplifted at least five times, been almost arrested twice, and baffled at least three-fourths of the people he's met today. The other quarter just found him oddly amusing with his weird questions and childlike awe of everything.

"Go buy the cholesterol-in-a-bag Asuma." Kurenai ordered as she lit up.

"_Yes Asuma, buy them NOW!" _

Reluctantly Asuma walked over and pulled out the wad of bills. "One bag." He ordered and slipped the bored man the money who quickly tucked it into his pocket then proceeded to fill a white paper bag with three throng-full's of mini, bacon-wrapped hotdogs.

"There you go." He handed the bag to Asuma along with a few napkins.

Wordlessly Asuma handed the bag to Naruto.

"_Yes! Eat one! Eat one NOW!" _

Curiously Naruto opened the bag and inhaled the smell of still warm hotdogs wrapped in a bacon waistcoat. He stuck one hand into the bag, picked up three then shoved them into his mouth, shrugging at the taste.

"_More! More!" _

"Naruto is that you?" A soft, gentle voice asked from behind. Immediately his heart started pounding, strangely it only happened around one person. He turned to see none other than Hinata standing there smiling at him wearing a simply lavender summer dress with two bangs in her hand. "Hinata?" Naruto mumbled around his mouthful and struggled to swallow it. Why is it only around Hinata his body decides to act on its own?

The young girl nodded. "Yes, it's me." She looked around and immediately spotted the two guards dressed inconspicuously standing off to the side smoking. "I see you're…here."

Nervously Naruto nodded, unsure of what to say and how to act. Should he eat another mini hotdog or offer her one. What was he to do?

"_Holy crap it's our lucky day! It's the childbearing-hips-girl!" _

"Hi Hinata." Naruto finally found his voice and smiled; but his lips were too wide, exposing his gums, and his eyebrows drew down making him look like he was about to be killed instead of friendly.

"Hi, are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm great! Why?"

"Because you look incredibly uncomfortable…wait, is this your first day out?" Hinata glanced down at his hands to see a half full bag of mini hotdogs.

Naruto nodded.

"I see, let me give you a tip; don't eat anything from these stands unless it's absolutely necessary." She discreetly pointed at several. "If you knew how low their health standards are you'd-well let's just say they are _low._"

"_Naruto! Stop staring and say something! Invite her over! DON'T let her get away!" _

That only made Naruto even more nervous and he began to sweat, within seconds droplets were running down the side of his face and that back of his sweater became soaking wet. Lack of speech became apparent when he tried to say something and it came out a gurgle, making him seem as though he was choking on air alone.

"Hey," Hinata laid a concerned hand on his forearm. "Are you okay? Oh my-should I get help? Naruto?"

"_Boy you're making a fool of us both! How the fuck do you think you'll get to mate with her if you can't even TALK?!" _

"Breathe deeply, take deep breaths." Hinata fanned him and glanced at the guards to see them both staring with mild interest but neither made any move to help.

Just then Asuma leaned over to whisper in Kurenai's ear. "Shouldn't we be helping?"

She puffed on her cigarette and assessed the situation. "Nah. Let him get use to people. If being in the real world is what he wants we shouldn't have to constantly save his ass."

A billow of smoke escaped Asuma's open mouth; he took a few seconds to wave the smoke out of his eyes before shrugging. "Yeah, but it's his first day."

"No time like the present."

"_Do you want me to take over? You know what, I am-move over!" _

Suddenly Naruto made a retching sound like he was attempting to swallow his tongue along with the entire world. He dropped the bag he was clutching to claw at his face and throat. Panicked, Hinata grabbed his arms terrified that he might hurt himself and once again looked to the guards for help. All they did was continue to look on, this time slightly more interested.

Seconds passed but they felt like hours before Naruto stopped clawing at his face and a new eerie calm settled over him. He appraised the situation; the forgotten bag at his feet, Hinata clutching his hands, the two guards watching then laughed nervously.

"Sorry about that." Naruto spoke, though it was really Kyuubi. The real Naruto was temporarily locked away, unconscious and completely oblivious of what he was doing right at this very moment. "Still not use to all of this, being my first day out and all." He offered Hinata an endearing smile.

Relieved, she smiled and nodded. "No, no don't apologize I understand. Is this too much?" She released one of his hands to gesture around the crowded streets. "Maybe you should go home now. I mean you couldn't have picked a worse day to go wandering around the city."

Taking the opportunity Kyuubi slyly slipped his hand into Hinata's and pulled her off to the side, well aware of the two guards still watching them. "What do you mean?"

"It's Saturday." Hinata explained simply and smiled up at him. "You should have waited to come here on Monday, during the week it's a lot calmer. But I understand you're excitement to come out right away…perhaps you should check out the park, at least there the people are somewhat nicer."

He grinned down at her. "People seem awfully nice enough right here."

At that she blushed and looked away. "Naruto-"

"I don't know anyone out here." Kyuubi continued on, not letting her speak. "Aside from _them_ two." He nodded over at the two guards, tossing their cigarettes and debating whether or not to have another. "And they aren't exactly the…friendly type." He sighed and looked down at his feet, knowing very well that he resembled a kicked puppy. "And my Grandpa, he's the one taking care of me now is a busy man and…well…"

Exactly as he planned Hinata gasped and proceeded to try and soothe him by squeezing his arm and hand. "I'll be your friend Naruto. Don't you worry; I can show you around town."

"Really?"

"Yes of course, why don't you give me your number and on Monday we can hang out and I can show you around town?"

**OOO**

The two guards silently slipped into Jiraiya's private office later that night after making sure Naruto was sound asleep. It was around eleven-fifty when he finally drifted off and they immediately headed up to the third floor where Jiraiya spent most of his time. He sat behind a massive solid oak desk nursing a glass of Brandy.

"Hey, mind if I have a drink?" Asuma asked as he took one of the seats in front of the desk, gaining his attention. He was tired after following Naruto and Hinata around all evening then listening outside his bedroom door to figure out exactly when he was asleep, not to mention he was suffering mild withdraw symptoms. It had been a few hours since his last cigarette and he was craving another, but it would be rude to light up in Jiraiya's personal office.

Jiraiya quickly finished scribbling something on a piece of paper before reaching under the desk and withdrawing two more glasses. "Kurenai can I offer you one?" He asked as he poured a generous amount into Asuma's glass.

Kurenai nodded and took the remaining seat beside Asuma and accepted her glass, taking a deep gulp and smacking her lips as the taste settled on her tongue. If it's one thing she observed about Jiraiya is that he knew alcohol. And he knew it well.

"Well how was his first day?" Jiraiya asked, leaning back in his chair resembling a company president waiting to hear the report of a new business venture.

Asuma stared down at his glass and swirled the beverage, watching the liquor slowly dance up the edge of the wide base. "He's…doing well I have to say." He began slowly. "The only thing I think worth reporting right now is that he met a girl. They seemed to hit it off pretty well and she's coming by tomorrow morning."

At that Jiraiya's eyebrows shot up and he leaned even further back into his chair. "Really?"

"Yes." Kurenai jumped in, crossing her legs and leaning all of her weight onto one elbow resting on the armrest. "I believe her name is Hinata. She seems nice and if I'm right she is the same girl that Naruto met at the hospital."

"Coincidence?"

"Perhaps. She seems harmless and genuine. Not a bad first friend." She rolled her neck, trying to shake of the call of sleep. After the long day she wanted nothing more than to shower and crawl into bed; following Naruto around had been more work than she expected, especially after he met Hinata. It was as though he turned into another person, full of energy and bursting at the seams with unexpected charm.

Jiraiya took a moment to think about the news, is this bad? Is Naruto even a danger to-wait. Of course he's a danger because of that beast inside of him. Should he be worried about this girl? Her safety? He never thought he would have to worry about these things so soon; who knew Naruto was such a charmer?

"If I may," Asuma interrupted. "Naruto seems like a genuinely nice boy and this girl is the same. They won't be going anywhere we wouldn't allow them and Kurenai and I here will always be there. I think for now just concentrate on whatever it is you've been doing and leave Naruto to us. If anything arises you will be the first to know."

"But,"

"It's fine. He's young, he's a boy. We can't stop this forever." Asuma insisted, cutting off Kurenai.

Jiraiya peered at the two guards sitting in front of him over the rim of his glass. The time has come; he needs to tell them the truth so they understand the magnitude of this situation. Besides its best they know right off the bat what's going on rather than finding out later. Quickly he downed the rest of his drink and sat forward, setting the glass down on the table and rolled his shoulders. "I'm sure you two have heard the story of how Naruto came to be residing in the hospital permanently."

The unexpected change in topic immediately caught their attention and Asuma and Kurenai exchanged a suspicious look. "Yes." Kurenai answered carefully. "Everyone knows the story."

"Please, tell me the version you all know." Jiraiya poured himself another drink but didn't pick it up, instead he stared at them waiting patiently.

"Okay." Kurenai shifted and cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "We understand that both his parents were murdered one night and he was found at the scene covered in blood, unconscious with lacerations on his body. He was taken to the hospital and it was discovered he was, rather _is_ schizophrenic so he was brought to us and since then he's been under our care. He's violent, talks to himself and refuses to take medication. He also strongly believes he _isn't _mentally ill and for the first few years kept talking about a demon in his head." She resisted the urge to rub at her eyes and stifled a yawn.

At the end of her tale he nodded and sipped at his drink, closing his eyes. After a few sips he set the glass down and exhaled loudly. "Yes…yes." He nodded tiredly. "You two need to know the full story of what happened that night."

"There's more?" Asuma asked, surprised. "How can there be _more?_ Isn't it dramatic enough? I mean the damn police were ready to charge the kid!"

Ignoring Asuma, Jiraiya cleared his throat and began. "There was significant evidence to charge Naruto with matricide and patricide." He began, watching as both Kurenai and Asuma's eyes opened wide in shock. "Privately, unknown to anyone his parents had him seeing a child psychologist and there were documents found that stated Naruto had been exhibiting violent…tendencies. He also had a penchant of stealing things. Concerning things."

It took a few seconds for Asuma to find his voice but when he did it came out shaky. "Concerning?"

"Many times his parents found knives under his bed."

"Knives?"

"Kitchen knives, dinner knives, switchblades. They had hoped it was just a morbid fascination since he also stole simple things, shiny things. Like keys and rings."

Kurenai narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her casually drinking. "And how do we know you are telling the truth Jiraiya? It's well known you aren't overly fond of Naruto."

He met her gaze calmly. "Several were found at the scene. Covered in blood. His parent's blood." Slowly he stood up and moved to one of the cabinets near his desk. Quickly he pulled out a slim ring of keys, unlocked a section, pulled a fairly large box out and returned to his desk. "In here I have all of the incriminating evidence the police found while searching their house that night. As well as some of what I found myself."

Slowly he opened the box and withdrew a stack of papers and placed them on the desk. "These are the physiatrists notes." He then withdrew a clear zip locked bag filled with several knives, covered in dried blood. "The knives." Then he swallowed and pulled out an old folder worn with age. "In here are the pictures he drew…they are of his parents but they aren't…happy."

"What do you mean?"

"He drew them…separate. Cut out from his life. Like he…resented them."

No one said anything for a few seconds until Kurenai cleared her throat. "May I see them?"

Silently Jiraiya handed over the tattered folder and watched as she handled it with care. Gingerly she opened it and stifled a gasp when she saw the first picture; it was one of Naruto standing outside with a house dividing him and his parents. It was raining blood.

"Yes. They become increasingly disturbing."

"Why wasn't he…I mean if they are…the evidence shows, _proves_ that-_why_ wasn't he put into formal care as soon as _this_ was discovered?" Kurenai tried to hide the panic in her voice but failed. It made no sense, there was indisputable proof that Naruto Uzumaki was unstable and that his parents knew about it and he should have been put into professional care from the moment they knew. But that didn't happen, but rightfully he _should_ be convicted! He obviously killed both his parents! That picture alone proves just how unstable he is; drawing pictures of raining blood?

Jiraiya glanced over at her before returning to the box. "Could you send your only child away? Could you _believe_ that you gave birth to him? That you created a monster?"

Kurenai blanched at the thought.

"No." Asuma downed his drink and stood up. "But…how can they not see it? Do you-you believe that he did it? That Naruto, at age _five_ killed his parents?"

"Evidence-"

"Forget evidence." Asuma cut him off and strolled over to the window to look outside. The moon was high in the sky, peaking out behind some clouds. "I don't believe a damn child could do that." Slowly he turned to face Jiraiya, the moonlight to his back, shadowing this features. "Do you?"

No one said anything for a few seconds until Kurenai cleared her throat. "So you think Naruto did it? That he really killed both his parents?" She directed her question at Jiraiya who was still rooted to his spot near the desk, one hand resting on the box.

Jiraiya stared at both of them, his gaze unwavering as he sized them up. Would they see and understand his side of the story? Can he truly tell them the _entire_ situation? So far they were struggling, can they handle the questionable? Not even Iruka and Kakashi believe him, why would they? They already thought he hated his own Godson and just wanted him gone; would they be able to look beyond the medical and see what he did? And what about his most recent discovery? Can he _trust_ them?

Calmly he took a deep breath and slowly released it. "No. I don't." He closed his eyes. "I don't think Naruto would ever do such a thing." No. Not yet. He needed to know them better before disclosing more.

**OOO**

Early the next morning Naruto finally woke up and kicked Kyuubi back to his rightful place; in his head and _not_ in control of his body. Head pounding, he sat up and began to take in his surroundings. Thankfully he was at his new home and not back at the hospital like he feared. He wasn't strapped down or even hooked up to medication; in fact aside from the headache he was perfectly fine. Surprised, he looked around his dark room and immediately his eyes sought out the glowing clock that read two-fifty-three AM.

"_See? You should learn to trust me more. Got you back home safe, no damages or harm to anyone and even got you a date for Monday." _Kyuubi began, his voice filled with ego. _"I was so nice. I even let you sleep when we got home instead of waking you like I wanted." _

"Shhh…my head's killing me." Naruto grumbled, trying to claw his way out of the enormous bed that seemed bent on trapping him beneath the mounds of blankets and pillows.

"_There are some painkillers on the bedside along with a bottle of water. See boy? I even thought of that to comfort you when you woke up." _

Blindly Naruto groped for the items and downed two tablets and half the bottle of water. "Why'd you do that?"

"_Because I'm thoughtful and nice. No matter how evil you think me to be. Not that you're wrong, I am evil. But I am nice too. Depends on how I feel. You should know this by now kid, we've been together for ten years." _Kyuubi sighed. "_Don't tell me yo-"_

"Shhh! My head, please." Naruto slumped back down in the pillows. "What time did you get home?"

"_We got back around eight. Perfectly reasonable. We had dinner with Jiraiya, then some dessert, watched some television-there's this amazing show called Merlin, you have to see it, it's about this-"_

"Wait, date? What date? What the hell did you _do?_!"

Kyuubi sighed. _"You are slow. Yes, I got you a date with Hinata. She has your number and will be calling today...or tomorrow. You're welcome." _

**OOO**

Naruto woke again later that morning after drifting back off to sleep to Kyuubi's monologue. He showered then dressed in plaid cargo shorts and a simple white V-neck then went downstairs in search of food and people. In the spacious living room he found Jiraiya and surprisingly, Iruka. They were seated in front of the open sliding doors drinking and munching on chips.

"Morning. About time you woke up." Jiraiya greeted over his shoulder having heard the heavy clomp of his footsteps. "You remember Iruka don't you?"

"Of course." Naruto grinned and walked over to them. "Hi, it's uh…nice to see you." He greeted awkwardly. It's been several months since he last saw Iruka, and the last time he ended up getting a lecture about mouthing off to one of the guards even though it was simply banter and nothing more.

"_You stupid bastard. I could eat you for a snack right now! Come on, tackle him!" _

Inwardly Naruto tried to shut up Kyuubi but he knew it was pointless and he couldn't tell him to be quiet because then he'd be talking to himself. The only thing Naruto could do was bear with it and hope Kyuubi got bored. Which was unlikely.

Happily Iruka stood up and pulled him into a hug. "How are you Naruto? It must be tough, all these new things." He pulled back and gestured around the grand living room.

"_No really? Shit we haven't noticed! Damn you should be a psychologist or a life coach! Hurry and quit your day job! You've found your true calling!" _

Awkwardly Naruto shuffled his feet and shoved his hands into his pant pockets. "Yeah, it's been weird but I like it."

Jiraiya smiled and nodded, sensing how uncomfortable Naruto was. "That's good to hear. Listen there should be some food in the kitchen in the oven. Set aside breakfast for you, why don't you go eat?"

"Thanks." And then he ducked off to the kitchens, leaving the two men to talk.

**OOO**

"He seems to be doing well." Iruka stated, pouring himself a generous Rum and Coke before settling back into his seat. Idly he picked at the plate, dunking one chip into the salsa dish before popping it into his mouth.

Jiraiya eyed him over the rim of his glass. "Seems so yes."

"You don't think he is?"

"I haven't had time to sit down and get to know him yet."

At that Iruka raised an eyebrow. "Because of research?"

"What else?"

"How _is _all that research coming?" Iruka glanced at him before looking outside.

"Not that well. I'm still at the same spot I was when you _last_ asked Iruka." He snorted.

"Don't get mad at me, I said to just leave him locked up in that place and leave well enough alone."

"Iruk-"

"No stop Jiraiya." Iruka pointed at him with his glass. "Look at yourself; you look like a fucking old man already. Okay, you are one but you never _looked _it. This shit is going to kill you." He sighed placed his glass down on the table between them. "I get it, they were-"He paused at the weary look Jiraiya shot him and quickly changed tactics. "We all loved them, and we all still love Naruto. Nothing is going to change that, but do you seriously think you can fix him? No one really knows what happened that night ten years ago Jiraiya. Let it go."

Silence built between the two men as each one lost themselves in their own thoughts of the past and the situation that led to the ultimate obsession of Jiraiya's life. Ever since that day when he watched Naruto taken away to the hospital in the stretcher and his two close friends get zipped away in body bags he never was the same. He spent each waking hour researching, pouring over Minato's notes, flying all over the world trailing after leads that ended up as dead-ends all in the hopes of trying to figure out what was in that box and what was trapped inside Naruto. If only he could figure that out then he could maybe figure out how to remove it from his Godson and they could finally live normal lives; he could watch Naruto grow up, become a man and maybe even watch him fall in love and have kids of his own.

But what he recently discovered threw almost all his hopes in the rubbish bin. That one conversation on the telephone was enough to turn his entire world upside down.

"Jiraiya?" Iruka asked, sensing something changed. "What is it?"

Jiraiya glanced at his old friend and shook his head. "Nothing. It's nothing."

**OOO**

In the kitchen Kurenai sat at one of the counter stools. She had just finished a cigarette and had moved on to sipping at a cup of coffee while reading one of the books she found in her room. She looked up when the swinging door opened and Naruto stepped in, looking around.

"Good morning." She greeted absently, but eyed him over the edge of her book. This teenager at the age of five killed his parents. Unbelievable. How can he be so unbalanced? He looks so normal. Awkward, but normal.

"Oh…hello." He sent her a weary smile and stopped short, panic flooding his system at the sight of her. Did she suspect something was off yesterday? Would she say anything?

"_Keep standing there like a fucking guilty moron and she will." _

"Breakfasts in the microwave." She waved her hand vaguely in the direction of the microwave. Naruto started to where she gestured but didn't move. Kurenai sighed. "Over there over the stove. Orange juice is in the refrigerator. Help yourself." She watched him for a few seconds before shaking her head; she couldn't believe it. She'd have to keep an even closer eye on him.

Nervously Naruto did as she said. He fetched his breakfast, poured a glass of orange juice then took a seat at the kitchen table. Though he needn't be worried because she had already dismissed him and returned to reading the book.

So they sat in amicable silence, Kurenai at the counter reading and Naruto at the table eating. Suddenly a mildly annoying sound pierced the quiet air, disrupting Kurenai and gaining her attention. Confused Naruto looked around for the source only to discover it was coming from his pocket. Still not sure what to do he patted his pant pocket then pulled out the cell phone.

"_Answer it! It's Hinata! Answer it now!" _

Baffled and now nervous Naruto continued to stare at the ringing phone in his hand as though it was a cute yet mutating puppy.

"Naruto answer the phone or ignore the call." Kurenai ordered, peering at him over the edge of her book and held up her coffee mug, gesturing at him.

"_ANSWER THE PHONE!" _

Naruto jumped at Kyuubi's tone and quickly answered. "H-hello?"

"_Hi, Naruto? Is that you?"_

"Yes…Hinata?" He asked confused.

"_Yeah, it's me sorry I must sound different on the phone."_

Nervously he scratched the back of his head and stood up and began to pace the length of the rather large kitchen. "No, no. You sound…okay yeah you sound a little different."

At that she laughed which brought a huge smile to his face that she couldn't see. _"You get used to it. Anyway I was calling to see if we're still on for tomorrow."_

"Tomorrow?" He paused his pacing.

"_Yes! Say YES!" _

He cleared his throat and walked over to the large pane of windows overlooking the back yard. "Yes, sure, if you are that is."

"_Great! So I'll pick you up around nine?" _

"Pick me up? I-"

"_I mean if that's okay. Don't worry I'm a safe driver."_ She quickly reassured him. _"But if you-I mean I know things will be different with…why don't we figure that out tomorrow at your place?"_

"Sure you uh, have the ah…"

"_Address?"_ She finished for him. _"Yeah, you texted it to me last night remember?"_ She laughed again, the sound bringing a faint blush to his face as he continued to stare outside watching two squirrels run up a tree. "_Then again we were texting a lot so it's understandable if you don't remember. OH! Sorry, I've got to go. See you tomorrow." _

"Okay, yeah bye." Naruto barley responded before she hung up; stiffly he turned and returned to the table to finish eating with Kyuubi narrating in his head.

"_Well? Don't I get thanks? She called and is coming over tomorrow you lucky dog. See what happens when I take over? Good things. Good things involving women with child bearing hips!" _

Things were quiet for a few seconds after he hung up, but then Kurenai glanced over her shoulder at him sitting at the table with one eyebrow raised. "Already made a friend I see."

His face heated up but he nodded. "Yeah." He then shoveled a forkful of eggs and bacon into his mouth.

"Is it that girl from yesterday?"

Naruto nodded.

"_Of course it's her you foolish woman! Who else did you see me talking to?" _

"She seems nice."

"She is."

"Are you two going to hang out again?"

Naruto chanced a glance over at her to see her looking at him over the rim of her coffee mug. "Maybe…"

Just then Asuma burst into the kitchen whistling. "Why hello!" He greeted loudly and swung open the refrigerator, looking for something to eat. "I didn't think you'd wake up today." He winked at Naruto. "Slept like a log, didn't you?"

"Leave the boy alone Asuma. And either get something or close the door. You're letting the cold out."

Asuma glared at Kurenai over his shoulder. "Nag, nag, nag that's all you ever do." He muttered darkly. "Can't you see I'm trying to find something to eat?"

"Nag?"

"Yes! Nag, that's all you do."

"I don't nag! If you weren't such an imbecile I wouldn't have to tell you what to do!"

"Then don't! Just leave me be!"

Naruto took the chance to sneak out of the kitchen and back up to his bedroom leaving the two guards to argue amongst themselves in private.

"_We're going to miss a good fight you know." _

**OOO**

To occupy himself and try and stay out of trouble Naruto decided to watch some mind numbing television since he was never allowed to back at the hospital. Idly he flipped onto the leather couch in the television room and turned on the television the way he saw Asuma do it. Instantly it blared to life flashing pictures across its enormous screen.

For once Kyuubi had nothing to say.

"Holy crap…this is crazy…" Naruto mumbled to himself and began to channel surf, flicking through news channels, soaps, cartoons, dramas, reality and home improvement before settling on Top Gear; a pure white Lamborghini having caught his interest.

"_What the hell is that?" _

"No idea, some sort of car but damn is it awesome."

"_I want one."_

"So do I."

There Naruto sat in complete and utter silence. Both he and Kyuubi absorbed in watching Top Gear, envious of the three middle aged men driving down the tracks in the words most gorgeous cars and laughing. For hours they watched the marathon, neither moving nor thinking of getting up to use the bathroom. And that was exactly how Jiraiya found him four hours later.

"Naruto?" He called, walking into the room one eyebrow raised.

Naruto didn't respond.

"Hey Naruto?"

Nothing.

His gaze flicked from the motionless blonde sitting on the couch to the television and back again. Sighing he reached over the back of the couch, grabbed the remote and shut off the television right in the middle of Hammond destroying a particularly horrid caravan.

"What the?!" Naruto spun around to see Jiraiya staring down at him.

"_Fuck you old man! I was watching that! Turn it back on before we miss-damn we already missed it…damn you old man. Couldn't wait ten more minutes could you?"_

All the color drained out of his face at the sight of Jiraiya standing over him a displeased look on his aged face. "Oh…uh hi."

"Yes, hello. Is this what you've spent your day doing? Watching Top Gear?"

Nervously Naruto scratched the back of his head and glanced at the clock to see three O'clock blinking back at him. "Well…yeah but it's a really good show!" He grinned and stood up. "Have you seen it?"

"Yes. And you are going to be late for your appointment if you don't hurry." Jiraiya heaved a heavy sigh, wondering if this is what raising a teenager will be like and if it'll get any easier.

"Right." Naruto nodded and moved towards the door.

"_Because we'd much rather go see that stupid doctor than watch Top Gear…MAN UP BOY! Tell him to fuck off and grab the remote!" _

"You'll find Kurenai and Asuma waiting in the car. Hurry up and go, they have everything you'll need."

With that said Naruto ran out the door, down the hall and out the front door into the idling black car waiting for him. Inside he found Asuma puffing on a cigarette and the window rolled down. "Glad you can make it." He grinned cheekily then turned his attention to the driver. "Well what are you waiting for?"

**OOO**

Kabuto was waiting in his office when they arrived. Naruto walked in to see him seated at his large desk, pouring over several piles of papers with two half empty coffee cups balancing precariously on the edge of one pile and a empty Chinese takeout box buried under several files. He looked up when the door swung open and smiled a cold, tired smile at his patient. "Ah, good. You're here."

"_Rather be elsewhere, trust me, but goody-idiot-boy refused to knockout the driver." _

"We'll be right outside." Kurenai closed the door leaving Naruto and Kabuto alone in the spacious office.

The office was painted an off white color, giving the illusion that it was even larger, with one wall dedicated solely to holding bookcases. The opposite wall lay home to a patient bed, two potted plants and a chair and in the middle of the room sat Kabuto's desk, chair and two more chairs. Though he spent most of his time in this room, it was devoid of any person items. No framed photos of family, no artwork hung on the walls, not one spec of his life outside the hospital resided in this room.

"Have a seat Naruto." Kabuto gestured to one of the chairs which Naruto promptly fell into.

"_Nice. Play the bumbling fool." _

"So, how are you feeling?"

"_Wonderful, brilliant, fantastic. Can we go now?"_

"I'm okay."

"Not feeling stressed?"

Naruto shrugged.

"_I feel annoyed with your stupid questions. Does that count?" _

"What about the voices?"

"_One voice! One! How can you not get it after all these years?! HOW are you still a doctor?" _

"No, everything's been good. I mean its weird being…out there…but I think it's going well."

Kabuto nodded and scribbled something down. "Good good. Breathing?"

"_Still doing it. Haven't forgotten how to yet." _

"Normal."

"No rapid heart beating, shortness of breath, hallucinations?"

"No. Everything's been good."

"Well I'm glad to hear that Naruto."

"_Really? Are you?" _

Naruto just smiled and flicked his gaze over to the large clock just in time to see it strike four O'clock.

Kabuto followed his gaze with one eyebrow raised. "Have somewhere to be?"

"_Anywhere but here doc." _

"No! No I-sorry."

"No, you can tell me anything Naruto." Kabuto encouraged.

"_Really? Last time he tried to tell you about me you sedated him." _Kyuubi muttered dryly.

Silently Naruto agreed but decided to tell Kabuto what was on his mind. "Okay, you see there's this show I was watching."

Mildly confused but more than a little interested Kabuto nodded receptively.

"It's called Top Gear and they drive these cars and…well its fucking awesome."

At that Kabuto smiled knowing full well that Naruto was doing just fine so far in the real world. He shifted in his chair, scribbled something down then smiled again at his patient. "Obviously you are doing well if so soon you've taken an interest in cars."

Naruto shrugged and scratched behind his ear.

"You can go, but remember you can't drive unless you have a license Naruto."

"_We'll see about that."_

**OOO**

Please review with your thoughts.

What do you think will happen? Do you like it so far?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

It Wasn't Me, It was the Voice

Chapter 4

That summer Naruto spent nearly every day with Hinata. She taught him to row, play cards, order Chinese food, how to eat a taco, and even stargaze. They become almost inseparable, which worried Jiraiya to no end but the guards paid it no mind. So far he hadn't exhibited any abnormal signs other than a teenage boy falling in love. Naruto was young and Hinata was attractive. Anyone could have seen that one coming a mile away. Of course Asuma and Kurenai and the hired chef were vigilant with his medication and never left them alone for long; no one wanted a repeat of the past, but they tried to let him be a teenager. Plus absolutely nothing led them to believe he was the psychotic little boy that needed to be heavily medicated and locked up twenty-four-seven.

Today Jiraiya decided to throw a barbeque party celebrating the middle of summer. So far Naruto hadn't been in any trouble, reports from both Kabuto and the guards about his behavior has been good, Hinata seemed to genuinely like him. All in all life was good.

Preparations were underway from the early lights of dawn but Naruto didn't roll out of bed until around ten. Everyone decided to just let him sleep; it was easier for them that way. He woke to the monologue of Kyuubi as usual.

"_I'm telling you kid, things are going well! Just let me have control and like that Hinata will be ours!" _

"No." Naruto groaned and tried to bury himself under a pillow.

"_Why not? Last time I was in control she loved me. You. Us." _

"Again, no."

"_Why not?"_

"Because you only cause problems!" Naruto hissed into his pillow.

"_No, you-"_

Naruto groaned and rolled over, burying his face into his sheets, muffling his voice. "Kyuubi no. Things are going well. Hinata likes me."

"_Us. She likes US." _

"Right. Us. Let's not ruin a good thing."

Just then someone knocked on his door. "Naruto?" Kurenai's muffled voice sounded through. "Time to get up!" It was routine for one of them, usually it was Kurenai who woke him on a morning; much like a parent. That was how Naruto was beginning to view them; Asuma like his father and Kurenai like his mother. Jiraiya always filled the role of a grandfather and Uncle Iruka was always Uncle Iruka. Rarely he saw Kakashi. He was like the random, always moving relative no one was sure where he'd be at any given time but give him and call, and he'll be there. No questions asked.

Sighing, Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I'm up!"

"Good! I wasn't going to call you again!"

**OOO**

Quickly he showered and dressed with Kyuubi singing very off key in his head.

"_Food. Food! We're going to get some food! Meat. Meat! We're going to eat some meat! With po-ta-to! Burger! Burger! We're going to eat burger!" _

"That doesn't even rhyme." Naruto muttered, attempting to pass a comb through his hair and failing miserably. He stood in front of the mirror, freshly washed, hair still dripping water onto his grey shirt with the beginnings of a headache nudging at his temples. It was too early to deal with Kyuubi screaming in his head but he wouldn't shut up. He was too excited and Naruto was fairly certain this was part of a plot to get him to relinquish control.

"_Don't cut me off kid I'm on a roll. Now where was I? Beer! Beer. We're going to drink beer!"_

At that Naruto snorted. "No we aren't."

"_Yes we are! I saw the pack in the-"_

"We're underage."

"_Pft. You are. I'm not." _Kyuubi scoffed.

Giving up on his rat's nest of a hair Naruto rolled his eyes and decided to go in search of some food. Perhaps that might shut the demon fox up for awhile. "Kyuubi, you're in me and I'm underage therefore you're underage." He calmly explained, toeing on his shoes.

Kyuubi fell silent for all of three seconds before chuckling. _"I can fix that. Just let me have contro-"_

"No." Naruto sighed and left his bedroom. "For the last time you're not getting control!" He hissed under his breath then headed downstairs to the festivities.

As soon as he walked through the kitchen all of his senses were assaulted; music was blasting, people were yelling, there were all sorts of food scattered everywhere and the temperature was an uncomfortable mixture of hot and cold.

"_Holy shit…kid this is…do you smell that? That's steak! Someone here is cooking steak!" _

Slowly he sniffed, curious to see if he could smell steak but all he smelt was a horrible mixture of spices that sent his stomach rolling.

"Duck!" Someone yelled and Naruto looked to the right just in time to duck as a bright red pepper went flying over his head. "Sorry kid!"

Naruto looked over at the guy that almost took off his head with a bell pepper and frowned. To his shock it was none other than Kakashi.

"_Who the fuck does that bastard think he is?!" _

Kakashi stood calmly but quickly dicing up vegetables at the island wearing a standard white apron tied over a dark blue and white pinstriped shirt and black slacks. His silver hair flopped messily into his eyes and as usual, his eye patch remained firmly in place.

"_Come on boy, move! Let's go tell off this imbecile! You walk, I'll talk." _

"Kakashi?" Naruto called, but his voice was lost among the clattering of the many cooks and servants hired today.

"_I don't care if his names Billy! That asshat almost hit us! With a fucking pepper!" _

Just then a hand clamped down on Naruto's shoulder and spun him around. "There you are!" Asuma grinned and blew the last of his cigarette smoke into his face. "Kurenai said she woke you up but we couldn't find you! Should have known you'd find your way here first." He chuckled and looked around at the bustling kitchen.

"_Toothpaste. Mouthwash. They are your best friends." _

Naruto grimaced at Asuma's breath and silently agreed with Kyuubi. As much as he liked Asuma the man smoked too much. The nicotine on his clothes he could deal with but the bad breath was too much to ask of anyone. He was beginning to think the man had a serious health problem. At least Kurenai had the decency to not invade his personal space when smoking.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." He mumbled and glanced around the kitchen, his gaze landing once again on Kakashi who was now talking with who appeared to be the head chef.

"Well foods outside. Come on everyone's looking for you."

**OOO**

"Good morning." Hinata greeted as soon as he walked through the double doors out onto the patio. It was shaping up to be a beautiful day with the sun and clouds, it wasn't too hot and there was a cool wind blowing. She looked amazing against the backdrop of the blue sky, white clouds and green trees; her hair was down and she wore lavender shorts and a white top.

Nervously he smoothed down the front of his shirt and smiled. "Hi, morning Hinata."

A knowing grin spread over Asuma's face as he sized up the situation. "I'll just leave you two alone." He winked as he patted down his pants, looking for his pack of cigarettes.

She smiled and walked over to him. "Did you just wake up?" She asked knowingly.

"_Yes."_

"No! No…I…yeah…" He nodded, his face reddening.

Hinata placed her hand over her mouth to hide the giggles that escaped. "It's alright, still summer after all."

"Naruto!" Iruka's loud voice echoed. "Did you just wake up?"

"_No you genius, we wanted to be fashionably late." _

Naruto glanced over to see Iruka walking over, beer in hand. "Hi." He greeted with a half smile. "Yeah, but you know, summer and all."

Iruka nodded and smiled at Hinata. "True but you have guests today. Kakashi's here somewhere-have you eaten breakfast yet?" He asked, frowning slightly.

"_Yes. Yes we ate it in our sleep to save time. Is this guy serious?" _

"No."

"Well then best get you something to eat. Grab a seat I'll send someone with something." With that said Iruka waved him off towards one of the tables at the bottom of the cement staircase then darted inside.

Together Naruto and Hinata walked down the large stairs and took a seat at a table shaded under a large tree a distance away from the house and the festivities. Quietly he observed his surroundings; Jiraiya had decorated the entire backyard which stretched all the way to a wooded area, with lawn chairs, tables, balloons, various games as well as several small refreshment tables. He had ordered two more fountains for the flower garden as well as rose bushes which all came together nicely. All over milled strangers he never met; they must have been acquaintances and friends of Jiraiya's.

Slyly he glanced at Hinata seated at his side to see her fiddling with her hands. "Oh, man I should have gotten you something to drink." Naruto mumbled, realization dawning on him.

"_Yes. You should have. Seriously boy let me take over for awhile. You're cocking everything up." _

Before anyone could say anything a waiter appeared at Naruto's side holding a dish covered. "Your breakfast Sir." He bowed and slid the dish in front of Naruto. "I hope it's to your liking." He removed the cover to reveal three large pancakes with a slice of butter on top and syrup covering everything. On the side sat three small strawberries.

"_Shit. That looks amazing." _

"Sir, I will be right back with your glass of milk." The waiter bowed once again before leaving.

"I'll be right back too. I'm just going to go get a soda." Hinata squeezed his shoulder before leaving.

"Wait! I could just order the waiter to get you something!" He looked up at her. Over the last few weeks Jiraiya hired a chef, another maid and a butler for Naruto and he quickly grew use to ordering people to do his bidding. He enjoyed the idea of ordering food and having it served to him, though the not being alone even to bathe part sort of bothered him.

Hinata smiled a crooked smile down at him. "Naruto its fine. I'm perfectly capable of getting my own drink." And then she walked away.

"_Hurry up and dig in! It looks amazing! Look at that syrup! It's maple. I know its maple. It smells like maple." _

Licking his lips Naruto picked up his knife and fork, cut a slice of pancake and ate it. It was like eating heaven; the batter was perfect with just a hint of vanilla that balanced the maple syrup perfectly. "This is what heaven tastes like." He mumbled, digging in. 

"_Holy fuck cake…if heaven tastes that good let me lick the floors!" _

"School starts pretty soon." Hinata spoke as she slid into the seat beside Naruto, amused at the sight of him eagerly eating his late breakfast. It was one of his many endearing qualities, he could be utterly lost in what most people wouldn't think twice about. He had the ability to fully appreciate things most people take for granted. "Are you excited?"

He shrugged as he finished up chewing and swallowed. "I don't know…it's…"

"Intimidating?" She offered.

"Yeah." He nodded and took a gulp of milk before glancing at her. "I've never been to school before…it's…really unnerving." He admitted before ducking his head and popping a strawberry into his mouth.

"_Say something more kid. Come on we're trying to make her love us here, not pity us." _

"Well don't worry too much. I'll be there." She smiled and popped open her can of soda. "Better finish eating before it gets too cold."

**OOO**

Half an hour later Naruto and Hinata still sat together at the table; a waiter had come and cleared away his dish while another served both of them some iced water in tall glasses. Occasionally someone came and checked on them; first it was Kurenai smoking a cigarette and had stayed only long enough to make sure they were both alive. Then Asuma who kept winking, to the point that Naruto wondered if he was okay and Kyuubi genuinely asked if he was having some sort of attack. Needless to say both Hinata and Naruto knew they were essentially being baby sat double time.

Much to Naruto's surprise the next person to check on them was Kakashi.

"_Kid is that who I think it is?" _

"Kakashi?" Naruto whispered.

"Sorry?" Hinata asked, taking a sip of her water. "Is that the person everyone's talking about?"

"Here you go." Kakashi handed Naruto a brand new neon blue disk, a half smile on his face as soon as he strode up. "I hope you like it."

Very confused, he smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I do thanks."

"_He gave us a disk. A fucking disk. What the hell does he expect us to do with this? Gnaw on it?"_

Just then loud rambunctious laughter filled the air and the familiar scent of nicotine wafted up Naruto's nose. Asuma wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him up and close.

"_Hands off the merchandise you fucking chimney!" _

"Poor kid!" Asuma laughed. "He thinks you're crazy Kakashi!"

Kakashi chuckled and shrugged. "I'm sure he'll figure out how to use it. He's not that stupid. Are you?" He asked and looked at Naruto. Much to Naruto's surprise he was almost as tall as Kakashi, all of the fresh air and good food must have given him a growth spurt.

"Asuma calm down!" Kurenai hissed a plate of food in her hands as she walked up to them. "Leave the boy alone. Go get something to eat."

"Stop ordering me around!"

"I'll stop as soon as you start acting like a man!"

"Are you calling me a woman?!" Asuma yelled, squeezing Naruto's shoulder.

"_You fucker! Do something boy! Do something!" _

But poor Naruto was too terrified to do anything. Asuma was shouting right in his ear, Kurenai was glaring, his right side was shoved against Asuma, his left shoulder was starting to ache, and Kyuubi was shouting in his head. All he wanted was to run away and lock himself in his room.

"It's a Frisbee." Hinata spoke, coming up beside him and saving him from Asuma. "You toss it to someone and they throw it back." She smiled warmly and pried Naruto away from Asuma who was too busy shouting at Kurenai to notice. Kakashi was attempting to play referee but it wasn't good too well.

"_Thank you Hinata. At least you did something unlike __**you! **__Boy! I thought I raised you better than that!" _

Sheepishly he smiled at Hinata as they strolled further away from the house and closer to the flower garden. "Thank you. For saving me." He blushed and fiddled with the disc in his hands. Soon enough the arguing become nothing more than background noise as Hinata's hand brushed atop his own.

"You're welcome. They're…odd people." She laughed and gently pried the disk out of his hands. "So this is a Frisbee." She waved it. "You toss it to someone and they throw it back to you and so forth."

"_Why? What's the point?"_

"Why?" Naruto repeated Kyuubi's question.

"For fun." She shrugged. "It's just a sport. And I suppose it is fun. But it's been years since I've played with one."

"Oh...you don't…I mean if you don't want I erm…" Naruto trailed off, scratching the back of his head.

"_I have a better idea of what we can play…" _Kyuubi sang. _"It involves you pretty lady, Naruto's body and-"_

Naruto cleared his throat hoping to drown out Kyuubi's last words in his head. His face turned an even brighter red at the fox demons insinuation.

"Oh no." Hinata placed her hand on his forearm. "I didn't mean I don't want to play. I just meant I won't be very good." She clarified.

Startled by her touch he nearly jerked away but caught himself at the last second. "Oh, no uh…"

Hinata smiled at his nervousness and offered up the Frisbee to him.

He took the neon blue Frisbee out of Hinata's hand and studied it. He turned it in his hand, flipped it a couple times and tapped his knuckles on the hard disk. "Sooo…you just throw it?"

"_No genius. You lick it then throw it. Don't you listen?" _Kyuubi drawled.

Hinata grinned and nodded but held back the growing laughter bubbling up. Even though she knew Naruto didn't really have a childhood it was amazing to learn the things he genuinely didn't know about. Almost every day she taught him something mundane like kite flying and origami or just read childhood fairy tales and legends. It was like experiencing childhood all over again; and with Naruto he made it worth how silly she felt at times. The way his eyes lit up and the huge grin spread across his face was more than enough to reassure her that what she was doing was more than appreciated, it was loved.

"Here Naruto, let me show you." Iruka came out of nowhere and took the Frisbee and jogged a couple yards away. "Hinata, you catch it okay?" He adjusted his grip on the disc, bent his knees and then gently threw the disc. Naruto watched as it glided through the air arching high before flowing neatly in to Hinata's waiting hands. "See? It's not hard."

"_This is what they want us to do? Run after a stupid plastic toy? This is what these humans spend their time doing?" _

Wordlessly Hinata shifted into position and elegantly threw the disc back to the waiting Iruka who caught it. "Just keep your eye on the Frisbee." She stated and watched as Iruka once again threw the disc to her and she caught it. Smoothly she turned to Naruto and held it out to him. "You try."

Clumsily he accepted and tried to mimic Iruka's movements with a little success; he threw the Frisbee a bit too hard and it whipped high into the air, forcing Iruka to run far left and back in order to catch it.

"Opps…"

"It's alright, not bad for a first try." Hinata consoled.

"_Wow kid you can't even throw a damn disc?" _

Obviously Naruto ignored him in favor of watching Iruka jog back to his original spot opposite him and Hinata.

"_Seriously kid, let me have control for an hour. Shit will change so quick you wouldn't believe-"_

"Remember to keep your eye on the Frisbee." Hinata reminded.

"_Okay, how about half an hour? It's all I need to make Hinata ours." _

"Naruto, really keep your eye on the Frisbee. Otherwise you may get hit instead."

Between trying to ignore Kyuubi and listen to Hinata plus watch Iruka, Naruto failed to notice exactly when Iruka let go of the Frisbee until Kyuubi started yelling in his head.

"_You blonde idiot! The thing! The thing! The fucking Frisbee thing!" _

The last thing Naruto saw before he fell unconscious was a freebie flying towards his head.

**OOO**

"A Frisbee you say?"

"Yes Tsunade. For the last time he got hit in the head with a damn Frisbee."

"How?

"Since you asked a large bear came out of the woods, saw the thing laying there and was immediately interested. He then spotted Naruto sitting eating a hotdog and thought 'Hey, I've never had one of those before. Wonder what they taste like?' so then-"

"Asuma shut up."

"Well how else does she think the kid ended up with a Frisbee to his face?" Asuma asked shrugging.

"Really Asuma. Shut up." Kurenai sighed.

**OOO**

Naruto woke to the soft voices of the two guards; initially he didn't realize it was voices. His head throbbed in pain and he wanted nothing more than to roll over and drift back to sleep, but Kyuubi had other ideas.

"_Stay awake kid. Let's listen to this." _

He wanted to groan in protest but his head pulsed in pain and all he could manage was a slight grimace. It took almost nothing for Kyuubi to slide into control; he gently nudged Naruto back into the sweet comfort of unconsciousness and assumed control of his body.

"-aven't observed anything like what he said." Kurenai mumbled. "I keep looking for signs, just the slightest hint that Naruto isn't stable but…"

"But he seems normal. Right?" Asuma whispered. "Sometimes I wonder if that medication Kabuto gives him takes care of the so-called insanity or if the kid is just fucking normal."

"If that were true don't you think the medication would have some sort of adverse affect?" Kurenai sounded mildly annoyed.

Asuma shifted around before snorting. "Don't you think he's pretty stupid Kurenai? Kid that age with the life he's had shouldn't make you _that_ stupid. If anything you should get smarter. I think it's all those medication they force down his throat has taken its toll on his intelligence."

"You're one to talk."

"Hey, this isn't about me here. It's about this kid." It sounded like Asuma shuffled over to the bed. Kyuubi felt his eyes on Naruto's body. "I don't believe one shit what Jiraiya says about him. This kid's completely normal."

"Don't say that Asuma." Kurenai sighed. "You don't know. There must be a reason for him being locked up all these years. A good reason."

"Yeah but-"

"Observations now show he's fine. But our job is to keep an eye on him. If things change, well there's our answer. If they don't-well what's it matter? We get paid either way."

**OOO**

The first day of school Naruto was chauffeured by Asuma and Kurenai who also got jobs in the school as teachers. Well they weren't really teachers they essentially wandered around doing nothing at all but keep an eye on Naruto. Hinata offered to drive him but Jiraiya was adamant about the guards keeping a close eye on him during the first couple of days. Just in case something went wrong.

Fortunately for him Hinata was waiting at the front of the building knowing that this would be nerve-wracking for him and it would be nice for him to see a familiar face.

"_Look there boy! Hinata's waiting for us! Hurry up open the damn door!" _ Kyuubi yelled happily.

But Naruto was too worried to even listen to Kyuubi's orders, suddenly he felt hot and cold and sweaty all over. What was he thinking? School? With other kids? He can't handle this! Why did Kabuto say okay? Why did he even roll out of bed this morning?

Just then someone clamped a hand down on his shoulder and he whipped around to see Asuma staring down at him from the driver's side, a cigarette hanging out the side of his mouth. "Nervous?"

Naruto nodded and fisted his hands in his black cargo shorts.

"I would be too." Asuma took a deep drag and blew it out his nose. "But relax. We'll be there. Remember, just don't over think things too much and you'll be fine. Plus you've got that lovely girl over there just waiting to show you around." He offered a smile. "Don't keep her waiting."

Naruto nodded and swallowed thickly before opening the passenger door and stepped out.

"_Oh so you listen to him? What about ME? When have I ever steered you wrong? HM?!" _

He ignored the ranting Kyuubi in his head in favor of taking a deep breath and looking around, almost immediately his gaze fell on Hinata standing near a flower bed. She looked gorgeous dressed in simple blue jeans and a purple top. Her hair was pulled back out of her face and she held a large purse in one hand while the other held her cell phone. Almost instinctively she looked up and smiled at him then waved him over.

"_Go! Go! Don't run! Fucking hell don't you even THINK of running boy! Act cool, like you've done this before!" _

Naruto managed to take two steps before he felt a familiar grip on his forearm.

"I think you may need this lover boy." Kurenai shoved a notebook into his hand before giving him a light shove in the shoulder.

"…_I can't believe you forgot the one thing you needed today." _

"Shut up." Naruto hissed under his breath, face turning red as he resumed walking to Hinata, notebook in hand.

"_Hey don't get mad at me kid; I'm not the one in control." _

No response, he was too preoccupied dodging between other students mulling about. Everyone was ignoring him in favor of finding their friends and laughing and hugging; he almost got a purse to the face by one overexcited girl.

"_Want me to take over?" _

Naruto huffed.

"_I mean if I was in charge I would at least remember have my shit in order." _

Finally he met Hinata and offered her a nervous smile. "Moring."

"Hi Naruto." Hinata greeted and immediately enveloped him in a hug, but before he could even think to hug her back she stepped away. "How are you? Nervous?"

Nervously Naruto grinned. "Yeah, I uh…forgot my notebook."

"Yeah, I saw. Here." She dug inside her oversized purse and withdrew a new water bottle. "I figured you'd be nervous and wouldn't really think so I grabbed you a water bottle. Trust me, you'll need it later."

Blushing he accepted the bottle and tucked it into his pant pocket. "Thanks Hinata."

"_Aw, how nice of her. She must like us. Really. I think she likes us boy. Don't screw up." _

"Hinata! Hey Hinata!"

Both Hinata and Naruto looked around to see a fairly large group walking towards them; leading the group was a tanned guy with red triangle's on his face waving excitedly. Beside him was a rather rotund guy eating potato chips and strangling behind as though by walking as slow as possible they would delay the inevitable begin of school were two guys. One was pale with blue-black hair; the other seemed to be woken up only seconds ago since he kept yawning. Beside them walked two girls chattering nonstop, one had long blonde hair, the other bright pink.

"Naruto I'd like you to meet some of my friends." She gestured to the group walking towards them. "Don't worry." She lightly placed one hand on his forearm and proceeded to drag him towards them. "They seem loud and intimidating but they are nice."

"_Oh crap…didn't expect this…" _

"H-Hinata I," Naruto didn't get to say anything more because suddenly his mouth went completely dry. All those people? He had to act normal right now for all those people? Shit. Suddenly his heart felt like a hummingbird on crack.

"_You know that blonde is pretty cute. Not as attractive or mate-worthy as Hinata, but she has something going for her…" _Kyuubi trailed off distractedly.

"Hinata we've been looking everywhere for you!" The guy leading the group leapt at Hinata and pulled her into a bear hug, startling Naruto.

"_Boy! He's touching our woman! DO something!" _

"Kiba!" Hinata laughed and pulled free. "Kiba stop, wait." She smiled comfortingly at Naruto and rubbed his arm soothingly. "I want you to meet someone."

Just then they guy named Kiba swung his gaze to Naruto and frowned. "Don't tell me this is your boyfriend." He stated dryly.

"_Yes! We are! We'd gladly be!" _

At that Hinata laughed and patted Naruto's arm much like a mother petting her favorite child.

"_Don't pet me!" _

"Oh no, no. This is Naruto. A new, but very close friend of mine." She smiled up at Naruto, he returned it nervously. "He recently moved here from…from a very different place and well, I'm hoping you and the others will be nice and accepting of him and his…somewhat strange customs."

"Transfer?" The pale guy with blue-black hair asked. "In senior year? That sucks for you."

By that time the rest of the group had gathered around and was studying Naruto with interest. He shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny and felt his face grow hot. What were they looking for? Why did they have to stare so much?

"How'd you get those scars on your face?" The blonde girl asked, stepping in front of him.

"Ino," The pink haired girl sighed and smiled at him. "Hi, I'm Sakura. Ino," She grabbed the blonde by the elbow. "That was rude."

The one named Ino shrugged idly and smiled up at Naruto. "Either way you are rather…attractive." She looked him up and down. "Nice body. I must say Hinata you do have good taste."

"Ino." One of the guys spoke, but he sounded extremely bored. Or tired. "Don't make the guy more uncomfortable. I'm Shikamaru." The guy with a ponytail walked up and extended his hand.

"_Shake! Shake his hand! Firmly!" _

Naruto did as Kyuubi instructed which earned him a nod from Shikamaru. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"_Good. You're doing good kid. Keep it up." _Kyuubi actually sounded tense.

"So, transfer student huh?" Kiba asked, running a hand under his jaw before shoving it in his pant pocket. "Where'd you come from?"

Pure fear coursed through Naruto's body at the innocent question. He never thought to think up a back-story, which he really should have done ages ago. In fact he probably should have sat down and spoken with Jiraiya as soon as he started buying school supplies for him. However it was too late now.

Luckily Hinata jumped in to save him. "Home school. He was homeschooled Kiba so stop grilling him."

"I'm not grilling, just asking." Kiba eyed Naruto with mild interest. "Strange customs?"

Hinata gently squeezed Naruto's hand. "His-his _family_ are foreign Kiba."

"From?"

"Holy crap Kiba stop with the questioning will you?" Ino snapped glaring at him. "Are you planning on asking him out or something? Jeeze why don't you ask about his health history to make sure he's clean while you're at it."

At Ino's insinuation he colored and looked away, muttering under his breath about his unwavering attraction to woman and something about only being curious.

"Seriously Kiba, stop being creepy."Hinata frowned.

"Don't worry Hinata I'm sure both Sakura and I will go out of our way to take care of him." Ino smiled beseechingly up at him. "That is if he doesn't mind having me tailing him all day."

At that Sakura rolled her eyes dramatically. "I'd just say yes if I were you otherwise things will get weird." She looked at Naruto as she offered the advice.

"_Weirder than they are now?" _

Just then one of the last guys he hasn't yet met snorted and jostled Shikamaru who silently reached into his pant pocket and withdrew a cartridge of cigarettes and a lighter. Wordlessly he thumped the bottom a couple times and two cigs fell out, immediately the other guy took one and lit up, absently lighting the other for Shikamaru.

"Thanks."

"Yeah."

"_Smoking? Interesting…we've never tried cigs before. But if you end up smelling anything like those damn babysitters of yours never mind. They smell like a fucking coalmine." _

"So you've never been to school? Not even once?" Sakura asked, staring at him in a sort of wonder. She was trying to make Naruto feel less awkward but she knew the look on her face was anything but comforting. Unfortunately she couldn't help it having never met anyone who was homeschooled before. It fascinated her; like a new born puppy or baby chick.

Was it really that weird to never been in school? It made him incredibly uncomfortable and he started to shift, trying to make her stop gawking at him. "Yeah, uh never. First time."

"You must be nervous." Ino stated, rummaging in her purse. "I can't imagine how terrified you must feel right now."

"Real sympathetic Ino." Sakura mumbled dryly, shifting her purse on her shoulder. "Ignore her. She didn't come with a filter."

"And we can't be bothered to buy one." Kiba added in.

Ino ignored their jibs and withdrew a large bar of chocolate from her purse. "Naruto, I'm going to give you some advice." She began, unwrapping the bar and breaking off a quarter. "Stick with us and life will be easy." Casually she shoved the piece into his hand, slyly using positive reinforcement on him. "Don't piss us off and things will be pretty good. Fun. Exciting. This year can be the best damn year of school for you." She winked at him before taking a delicate bite out of the chocolate bar. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"_F…fucking hell…" _

Naruto went red watching Ino so he stared down at his hand and slowly took a bite out of the chocolate. Hey, who was he to deny free chocolate? Hinata had introduced him to the treat and since then he's been hooked on everything chocolate; bars, ice cream, syrup, drinks, anything that had chocolate in it he instantly ate.

"Ino! You didn't offer anyone else!" Kiba scowled just as a loud bell rang.

Confused, Naruto looked around while Hinata took a step beside him. "Time for school." She smiled soothingly. "You ready?"

He was anything but ready, but too late to back out now.

**OOO**

School was not what Naruto had imagined in his head with the help of Kyuubi. There were no televisions showing Top Gear, no cars, or pools, no snacks, no naps, no freedom whatsoever. It was boring. There was always some adult at the front talking about something and he couldn't get up without their permission, he had to stay in one seat the entire time, he couldn't get a snack or watch television or even read a book. Why would anyone willingly subject themselves to this horror?

"_You did kid. Remember? You wanted this." _Kyuubi was quick to remind him.

Naruto didn't answer since the room was quiet and he was sitting next to Kiba in fourth period physics. Not to mention everyone else was busy actually working while they just sat there occupying space. Luckily for him, though Hinata wasn't in every single one of his classes, at least one of her friends were and they were all willing to give him a hand. Sakura was in his first period English, Shikamaru was in his second period History, and Hinata was in third period calculus. He had no idea who was in fifth, sixth, or seventh but Hinata assured him after looking over his schedule he wouldn't be alone. So far things have been okay socially; Sakura was nice and helpful and Shikamaru was alright too. He wasn't overly friendly but he didn't seem like a jackass either. Immediately as he entered physics Kiba called him over to two seats he already claimed in the back.

"Understand any of this shit?" Kiba whispered as he slouched over the desk and laid his head on the cool surface facing Naruto. He pointedly ignored the worksheet on the desk he was suppose to be doing and slid it over to the side.

Silently Naruto shook his head. He skimmed the page as soon as he got it but soon found out he hadn't a single clue what he was suppose to do, and Kiba wasn't exactly helping either so he too ignored the worksheet and sat with his arms crossed and head bowed down.

"Yeah me neither. Who needs this crap anyway?" He grumbled and fished in his pant pocket, withdrawing a bag of skittles. Quietly he opened the pouch under the desk without even looking and glanced at the teacher sitting at the desk. "Here, gimme your hand." Without waiting for a response he grabbed Naruto's hand and dumped till his hand almost overflowed with skittles. "Just make sure she doesn't see you." He whispered and began to slyly pop some into his mouth.

"_Well go on boy, try some." _Kyuubi urged. _"They look good._"

Shrugging, Naruto ate one and almost spat it out but stopped himself before he made a scene.

"_Shit that's sour! What the fuck is that?!" _

Watching his face Kiba grinned. "Yeah, these are sours. Sorry." He shrugged unsympathetically. "Wakes you up though doesn't it?"

"_You fucker! You did this on purpose!" _

Idly Kiba chewed some more as he observed the class; almost all of them were diligently working on the worksheet aside from a few girls who were passing notes to one another. He sighed, ate a few more then returned his attention to Naruto. "So…how'd you meet Hinata?"

Naruto made a disgusted face as he finished off the last of the skittles before opening the water bottle Hinata gave him and took a swig. Repulsed, he sneered and smacked his lips and took another sip.

"_What lie are you going to spin kid? Or are you planning on telling the truth?" _

Thinking Naruto was sore at him for the sour skittles he offered him a smile while munching on another. "She said…well she didn't say much actually." Kiba carried on quietly.

Again, Naruto said nothing.

"_Oh going the silent tactic are you? Smart…real smart kid. Going to hear what he has to say before you say anything? Nice. Another one of your plans. See this is why I like you." _Kyuubi rambled excitedly.

Kiba fell silent for a few more seconds before looking at him again. "Listen man…I get it. I come off as a dick but if Hinata likes you then fine. I've got no problems with you. And neither would anyone else because she's the nicest, sweetest girl in the world. But I'm telling you right now, fuck her over and I will kill you."

Naruto felt all the blood rush out of his face and a cold sweat break out.

"I will kill you slow and painfully. And trust me, the others _will_ help."

"_Say something. Anything! Don't let this motherfucker this he can get away with threatening us! Kid!" _

Quietly Naruto flexed his fingers and rolled his neck before slowly looking over at Kiba. With calm he didn't feel he shrugged and quirked one corner of his mouth up into a smirk. "We aren't dating. Hinata and I; in fact all she's been is a much needed, supportive friend to me since…I've arrived." He carefully phrased.

"Oh, I-"

"However I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested in her in _that_ way." Naruto continued on. "You are right when you say she is the nicest; she's the most beautiful, kind-hearted woman I've ever met and I would love to be her boyfriend. And when that happens I will make sure _nothing_ hurts her."

There was nothing Kiba could say to that. The guy that just spoke wasn't the Naruto he met earlier in the morning nor was he the awkward newbie that was just sitting beside him in class. No this guy was cool, calm, emotionless and fucking intimidating. There was no doubt in Kiba's mind that this guy didn't make idle threats or promises. Whatever he said had weight to it; he would follow through. He swallowed the bitter sourness in his mouth and managed a slight nod before he resumed staring at the whiteboard.

For the remainder of the class, for once, Kiba actually avoided talking and tried to do the work.

**OOO**

"_They expect us to eat that crap?" _

For once, Naruto readily agreed as he continued to inspect the school lunch he bought. He was sitting outside at a picnic table beside Ino, whom he had fifth period art with along with Sakura while they waited for everyone else to find them.

"Disgusting isn't it?" She asked and moved around some of the food on her own dish. "I think it's supposed to be pasta…but I'm not too sure."

At that he snorted. He's had pasta, good pasta too. And this didn't come close. "Is it legal for them to feed us this?" He mumbled.

Ino burst out laughing and patted him on the shoulder. "Legal or not it doesn't matter." She sniffed and patted her chest. "This is public school honey; they can do whatever they want." Absently she handed him her water bottle. "Open this for me will you?"

"_Kid don't open that! You're not her slave boy!" _

Naruto stared at the water bottle in her hand for a few seconds before taking it and opening it. What did it matter? It was just a water bottle anyway, it didn't mean anything. "There you go."

"Thanks sweetie." She smiled at him.

Just then Hinata walked up with Kiba in tow. "Hi Naruto. Ino." She greeted and sat down on the other side of him, leaving Kiba to sit opposite her. "How have things been so far?" Casually she leaned over and gave Naruto a hug before fully settling down to eat.

Blushing slightly he grabbed his own water and gulped some down before shrugging. "Boring. A lot of just sitting and mindless writing."

Hinata laughed and smiled fondly at him. "Of course. What'd you think it was going to be?"

"_There's that look again! Damn boy you're putting us back into the friend zone! Let me have control for one day! One day and I can fix this before you fully fuck it up!" _

"More fun than this." He muttered.

"Anyone try this godforsaken food yet?" Shikamaru asked as he took a seat beside Kiba and nodded a greeting to everyone. "You'd think on the first day they would at least make an effort." He sighed and opened his bottle of V8.

"It's not so bad." Chouji argued as he shoveled some into his mouth and took a seat at the end of the picnic table away from everyone. "Could use some cheese though."

Ino rolled her eyes and picked up her fork. "I wish they would at least take my advice."

"Advice?" Naruto repeated as he bravely took a bite of the questionable pasta. It could be worse. It was nowhere near good but at least it was edible. Plus he was hungry after all the stress.

"_Damn kid don't encourage her! She's not the one we're after!" _

"About letting some business open up in school and sell their food. You know like coffee, sandwiches and stuff."

"_Look at what you've done. You should be ashamed."_

"Who got her on another spiel this time?" Sakura asked, dumping her purse on the table before sitting down and opening her water. "You know it takes her ages to stop."

"It was the new kid." Kiba pointed at Naruto with a grin. "Poor guy doesn't know what he's done. Look at 'em. All wide eyes and worried."

"_Asshole! He threw us under the fucking bus!" _

Just then Hinata's hand found Naruto's and she squeezed it reassuringly. "Kiba shut it." She hissed.

"Well hello there, who pissed off sweet little Hinata?" Sasuke greeted.

"Kiba. Who else?" Shikamaru shifted over to make room. "You're late man."

He shrugged as he took his seat and pulled out a hard roll. "No way was I eating that. Went to the vending machine."

"_Vending machines sell bread? I thought they only sold beverages and snacks?" _

"Anyone want to tell me how the newbie ended up with all the girls?" Kiba asked, eyeing Naruto suspiciously.

That earned a snort from Sasuke and a chuckle from Shikamaru.

"_Assface is jealous. See that kid? Not even one day and you've already earned yourself an enemy. I'm so proud of you!" _

Before Naruto could even get angry Ino leaned over and stuck her finger in Kiba's face. "Ever thinks it's because he's a nicer guy than you? Hm? That ever cross your mind? Or maybe we like him better than you all?" She sneered then leaned back and looked up at Naruto who had a light blush on his face. "Sorry." She offered him a half smile and patted his cheek. "But really, I like you a hell-of-a lot more than any of those idiots. _You _actually listen when I talk."

"That's because he doesn't know better." Sasuke muttered.

On the other side of him Hinata giggled and shrugged. "You act like he stole every single girl in school Kiba."

"Oh Hinata don't take him on, Kiba's just annoyed that he's not getting all of the attention." Sakura laughed mischievously. "Or rather…_your_ attention." She winked.

"_What the fuck is that pink haired bitch talking about?" _

Naruto laughed awkwardly and glanced around and saw that he was the only guy on this side of the table. "I'd like to just point out that I was sitting here first…and that this wasn't planned…"

"_Don't defend yourself!" _

That earned a laugh from everyone including Chouji around him which made him blush and duck his head in embarrassment. Could he do anything right? Maybe he should just keep his mouth shut instead of trying to talk.

"_For the love of-shit kid now they think you're some sort of sissy pants, gentle, baby-boy that needs taking care after! I won't be surprised if that Ino girls starts cooing at you!" _

And true to Kyuubi's words Ino did start fussing over him; she 'aww'ed and pinched his cheeks which only made the guys laugh even harder. The only comfort was the fact that almost no one else was outside with them except for a few girls crowded around another picnic table. But judging from the fact that they pointedly ignored them, he gathered that this group was usually loud and obnoxious.

"_I told you. I told you! Let me take over! I demand you let me take over before you make this situation WORSE!" _

"Aww you poor, cute, sweet baby boy!" Ino ruffled his hair. "They're just making fun of you! We know you couldn't have possibly planned this, you're too sweet to!" She laughed and hugged him. "Did I mention how nice this guy is? Hinata dear, you really do know how to pick them! He is such a gentleman! He carried both Sakura's and my art supplies to my desk for me, and sharpened my pencils-oh and he even opened my water bottle! What a gent this guy here is! You all could take a page from his book." She pointed at Shikamaru and Kiba.

"_Fucking DO something! Don't sit there and let this-this…this GIRL embarrass us!" _

Sasuke burst out laughing and grinned at Naruto. "I see why she likes you; you do whatever she says don't you?"

"Leave him alone." Hinata scowled. "So he's a nice guy. Why do you need to make fun of him?" She asked honestly which immediately stopped the laughter. It was rare Hinata confronted them on their jokes, and today she kept standing up for Naruto which was unlike her.

Shamed Kiba scratched the side of his nose and stared down at his food. "I'm sorry Hinata." He apologized and peered at her from under his lashes.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Naruto."

"Sorry man." He muttered.

"It's fine." Naruto mumbled and pushed the remaining pasta around, no longer hungry.

"_It's not fine and you know it. You should kick their asses and show them what a real man is." _

A slightly awkward silence began to settle among the group as they began to pick at their food again, Chouji had long since finished and had moved on to munching on a pack of potato chips. Absently Sasuke flicked his empty wrapped between his two hands while he slowly chewed his last piece of bread, but really he used the wrapper to slyly look at Naruto every few seconds.

"I'm still a bit shocked you got into calculus." Hinata began conversationally, shifting to look at Naruto beside her. "But I really shouldn't be surprised. Knowing you're…knowing your guardians I mean." She smiled apologetically at him. "But don't worry, I'll try and help you as much as I can."

"That's okay." He smiled. "I don't want you to worry about me, I'm sure I can figure it out."

"_You fucking liar! You don't understand a damn thing in that fucking class-and neither do I! Accept the help! Accept it! It's more time with her! And trust me after that degrading shit we've just endured we need it!" _

Hinata's lips tugged down into a slight frown. "Is not a problem Naruto." She gently laid a hand on his forearm. "Is this because we weren't seated together today? Don't worry about that the teacher only does it for the first day. Tomorrow I'll make sure we get to sit together."

"Leave him alone Hinata, _I _can help him in calculus you know." Ino beamed.

Just as Naruto was about to respond Kurenai walked up to them. "As much as I hate to interrupt you, Naruto and I have some things to discuss."

Everyone's eyes swung up to look at Kurenai; as much as they knew she was a new teacher so what was she doing here talking to Naruto? They watched as he excused himself and followed after her as she led the way back into the building.

Kiba let out a low whistle. "Newbie's in trouble already? And here I thought he was a 'nice boy'." He mocked and snickered which only earned him a glare from Ino and Hinata.

"I haven't seen her before. Is she new?" Sakura asked, watching their retreating forms. "She doesn't look like a teacher though…she's too…shifty."

**OOO**

As soon as Naruto turned the corner behind Kurenai, Asuma grabbed his arm and pulled him into an empty classroom then quickly closed the door. Naruto stumbled a bit before regaining his footing and looking around at the desks and boards; they were in an empty English room, but by the looks of it no one's been in all day.

Asuma turned around and smiled. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"_Never thought I'd be glad for you assfaces to kidnap us." _Kyuubi muttered darkly then sighed with relief.

Naruto ignored Kyuubi in favor of shrugging and turning around to face Kurenai who had taken a seat atop one of the desks. "I'm fine." He mumbled and sat down at one of the desks. "Kind of tired though."

At that Asuma chuckled and leaned against the door covering the exposed glass and preventing anyone from coming in. "Just a few more hours and then you could go home. See? I told you he'd done fine Kurenai. Worrying for nothing."

Kurenai cut him a sharp glare but smiled encouragingly down at Naruto. "So you're okay? How are you doing in the classes?"

"_We've only had morning classes human. And we understand jack in any of them." _

"Fine."

She eyed him but nodded. "Good. And what about those friends of yours?"

Wearily he sighed. "What about them?"

"Are they…treating you right?"

"_Again. What do you care?" _

Naruto stared at her, watching her eyes flicker briefly before a worried smile tugged at her mouth. Were they treating him right? He had no idea. He never had friends his age before so he had nothing to compare them to. The only people he could remember associating with were doctors, guards and nurses; and none really qualified as a friend. Kyuubi might be classified as one, but the way Kyuubi treated him was completely different than how Hinata's friends treated him.

"_Just say yes. We are making excellent friends." _

So Naruto did what he normally did in situations he wasn't sure on how to respond to; he mindlessly repeated what Kyuubi said. "Yes. I am making excellent friends."

**OOO**

If you want to keep up with what's going on with this story; updates and so forth, check out the link in my profile.

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


End file.
